Behind The World
by misamy
Summary: Panik, Terror und Angst verbreiten die Todesser mit ihren Taten. An ein normales Leben ist für Harry, Hermine und Ron schon lange nicht mehr zu denken. Ein Zauber, der sie retten soll, wirkt anders als gewollt und sie landen in einer anderen Dimension!
1. Prolog

So hier melde ich mich mit einer neuen Idee zurück. Ich weiß, die Leser meiner anderen Geschichten werden jetzt sicher denken, sie wollte sich doch nur ihrer Hauptstory „Der Weg zurück" widmen. Ja da habt ihr auch recht, aber…

Ich bin wieder mal bei meiner Story gegen eine Mauer gefahren, passiert ab und zu mal und während ich überlegt habe, wie weitervorankomme und euch nicht mehr warten lasse, hab ich meinen PC ein wenig durchstöbert und diesen netten Prolog gefunden, den ich wer weiß wann geschrieben hab. Ich hab ihn noch etwas überarbeitet, mich erinnert worauf ich in dieser Story eigentlich hinaus wollte und es meinen Betalesern geschickt. Die waren sichtlich begeistert und jetzt kann ich euch als Trost für die lange Wartezeit bei DWZ zu mindestens etwas Neues anbieten. Auch in dieser Story wird wieder mal mein Faible für Zeitreisen- und Rumtreiber-Storys deutlich, doch diesmal gehe ich noch in eine für mich persönlich eher unbekannte Richtung.

Ich bin gespannt wie es euch gefällt!!!!

Kommis schreiben nicht vergessen!!!!!

Viel Spaß beim Lesen!!!

**!!!!!!!Wichtig!!!!!!**

**Diese Story spielt nach dem 5. Buch, also nach dem Tod von Sirius. Warum? Ganz einfach, weil sie damals entstanden ist und es zu anstrengend gewesen wäre, sie darauf jetzt einzustellen, da wäre einiges anders gewesen und ich hatte die Story gleich neu schreiben können… und der Prolog gefällt mir so sehr…**

**!!!!!!!Wichtig!!!!!!**

* * *

**Prolog**

Ein kräftiger Blitz erhellte das Zimmer in dieser tiefschwarzen Nacht. Das Gebrüll des Donners, welches sich scheinbar direkt über ihrem Versteck entlud, machte sie für einige Sekunden vollkommen taub.

Ihr Blick fiel auf die beiden anderen Personen in ihrem Versteck. Mit einem davon war sie vor ein paar Wochen erst zusammen gekommen, doch schon jetzt ahnte sie, dass die Beziehung nicht lange halten konnte. Nicht weil sie sich nicht liebten. Nein, ihre Liebe zueinander war ungebrochen. Doch es waren schwere Zeiten und sie rechnete jeden Moment damit, ihn das letzte Mal lebend zu sehen. Ständig flohen sie von einem Ort zum nächsten und seit kurzen war ein weiterer Hoffnungsschimmer verloren gegangen.

Ihr bester Freund lag im Koma, die zweite Person in diesem kleinen Häuschen, in welchem sie Schutz vor dem Gewitter gesucht hatten. Er lag in einem alten Bett, welches sie mittels Zauber repariert und benutzbar gemacht hatten. Die schwarze Decke, die seinen Körper vor der schleichenden Kälte, die sie alle umgab, notdürftig schützte, hob die blasse Haut ihres Freundes jedoch noch mehr empor. Das Heben und Senken seines Brustkorps war nur noch wage zu erahnen. Er würde nicht mehr lange durchhalten, wenn er nicht bald medizinische Versorgung bekommen würde.

Dabei hatten sie alles versucht. Jeden Zauber und Trank, der ihr eingefallen war. Sinnlos, alles vollkommen sinnlos. Nichts hatte geholfen. Langsam verlor sie die Hoffnung.

Das schlimmste aber waren die Schuldgefühle, die sie seitdem plagten.

Er hatte sie beschützen wollen, hatte den Zauber abgefangen, der für sie bestimmt war und war gleichzeitig noch von zwei anderen ihnen unbekannten Zaubern getroffen worden.

Das Bild, wie er zu Boden ging, hatte sich so tief in ihr Gedächtnis eingebrannt, dass sie es wahrscheinlich bis ans Ende ihres Lebens nie wieder vergessen würde. Der Schmerz in seinen Augen, gepaart mit der Erleichterung, dass er es geschafft hatte, sie zu schützen.

Sie hatte geschrieen, geweint und ihn angefleht, doch er war nicht mehr aufgewacht. Vielleicht würde er das nie wieder.

Ein weiterer Blitz erhellte das Zimmer und damit auch die Personen im Zimmer. Rote Haare vor dem erhellten Fenster, in der einen Hand den Zauberstab, der Mensch, den sie liebte. Der Mensch, der alles tun würde um ihr Leben zu schützen.

Sie selbst saß am Bett ihres Freundes, wachte über ihn. Immer in der Hoffnung, dass er doch noch von alleine die Augen öffnen würde. Vergebens.

Ihr Geliebter trat zu ihr ans Bett. Seine Hand legte sich schwer auf ihrer Schulter. Trostbringend und doch so müde. Sie waren beide so müde. Zu lange waren sie bereits unterwegs ohne wirklich einmal zu Ruhe zu kommen. Dazu kamen die Angst und die Ungewissheit um die Angehörigen.

Es war einfach zu viel für zwei Siebzehnjährigen.

Ein weiterer Blitz erhellte das Zimmer. Sie sah besorgt zu ihrem Freund im Bett. Die Narbe in seinem Gesicht, sein Zeichen, strahlte schon fast durch das Blitzlicht.

»Wie geht es Harry?«, erklang die tiefe Stimme ihres Freundes.

Ja, es war Harry Potter, welcher dort im Koma lag und wieder einmal mit dem Tod kämpfte. Und wieder einmal konnte sie nichts ausrichten, sie stand wie immer außen, völlig bewegungslos. Wie sie es hasste.

Und neben ihr stand Ron Weasley, Harrys bester Freund und wartete mit ihr, Hermine Granger, zusammen darauf, dass das Gewitter vorüberzog und sie weiter ziehen konnten. Sie waren schon viel zu lange an einem Ort.

Traurig schüttelte sie selbst den Kopf. »Nicht gut, wir müssen ihn unbedingt zu einem Heiler bringen, Ron! Sonst...« Sie brachte den Satz nicht zu Ende, doch beide wussten, was sie nicht aussprechen wollte.

Er würde sterben. Eine einzelne Träne bahnte sich ihren langen Weg über ihre Wange und verlor sich schließlich in dem rauen schwarzen Stoff ihres Umhanges.

Sie verlor mit jedem weiteren Tag ein wenig mehr Hoffnung.

Warum nur? Warum fanden sie einfach keinen Frieden?

Plötzlich begann der Zauberstab von Ron rote Funken zu sprühen. Irgendjemand hatte den Schutzring um ihr Haus durchbrochen. Alarmiert sahen beide zum Fenster hinaus und dann zur Tür. Jemand näherte sich ihrem Versteck.

Hermine stand hastig auf und setzte sich neben Harry aufs Bett. Vorsichtig und doch so schnell es ging, hievte sie ihren Freund hoch, sodass er an ihrer Schulter lehnte. Ron trat an ihre Seite und legte eine Hand auf ihre Schulter. Sie konzentrierte sich und disapparierten.

Im nächsten Moment kam der größere Schock. Irgendjemand verhinderte, dass sie fliehen konnten. War hier und jetzt schon alles vorbei? Nein, das dürfte einfach nicht sein.

Besorgt sah sie zu Ron. »Was tun wir jetzt? Ich kann nicht apparieren...«, fragte sie flüsternd.

Ron schien fieberhaft zu überlegen, sie konnte deutlich sehen, wie es hinter seiner Stirn arbeitete, doch schließlich sah er sie nur hilflos an. Dann jedoch schien ihm ein Gedanke zu kommen.

»_Der Zauber_, Hermine!«, flüsterte er aufgeregt.

Im ersten Moment verstand Hermine nicht, doch dann schien es fast, als hätte es Klick gemacht und Hermine verstand. Und schüttelte energisch den Kopf.

»Nein, Ron, auf gar keinen Fall! Das ist viel zu gefährlich!«

Ron sah sie wütend an. »Hermine, entweder das oder wir werden hier sterben, die brauchen nicht mal reinkommen, die räuchern uns aus oder sprengen das Haus in die Luft.«

Draußen erklangen die ersten Stimmen. Sie waren nicht mehr fern. Ihnen lief die Zeit davon. »Ron, ich habe diesen Zauber noch nie ausgeführt, wer weiß, was alles passieren kann. Wollen wir es nicht lieber mit einem Portschlüssel versuchen?«

Ron schüttelte den Kopf. »Sei nicht so einfältig Hermine, damit sind wir letztes Mal entkommen, ganz sicher haben sie dafür auch einen Blockier-Zauber gefunden. Dieser Zauber ist unsere einzige Chance. Tu es!«

Sie seufzte, sah zu dem totenbleichen Harry. Was würde er jetzt wohl tun? Sicher würde er versuchen, die Todesser dort draußen abzulenken, damit sie fliehen konnten. Er würde sich lieber selbst opfern, als mit der Gewissheit zu leben, Schuld zu sein, dass sie alle drei geschnappt und vielleicht getötet wurden.

Schließlich nickte sie Ron zu. Er setzte sich neben Harry und stütze ihn. Hermine begann sich zu konzentrieren und begann mit der Beschwörungsformel in einer sehr alten und heute unbekannten Sprache. Sie stammt aus dem germanischen Raum und war lang und kompliziert. Der erste Grund warum es so gefährlich war. Der zweite war, dass es eine große Menge an magischer Kraft verlangte.

Langsam bildete sich ein helles Licht um sie herum. Ein gutes Zeichen, hoffte Hermine.

Sie hatten in letzter Zeit viele solcher alter Zauber gelernt. Harry hatte schnell geahnt, dass die einfachen weißen Zauber nicht das Geringste gegen die schwarzmagischen ausrichten konnte. Doch er hatte es nicht fertig gebracht, die gleichen Zauber zu benutzen, wie die Todesser.

»Das würde mich mit ihnen auf eine Stufe stellen und das ist das letzte, was ich will!«, hatte er immer gesagt.

Und so hatte er immer mehr Bücher über die alte Magie zusammengesucht und sie erlernt. Diese Zauber hatten ihn inzwischen schon oft in brenzligen Situationen das Leben gerettet und doch war es allein Harry, der sie fast einwandfrei beherrschte.

Doch selbst Harry hatte vor diesem Zauber halt gemacht. Erklärt, wie kompliziert er sei und was alles schief gehen könnte. Deswegen hatten sie es nie auch nur einmal angewandt.

Nun war der Moment da. Hermine war fast mit ihrer gesamten Beschwörungsformel fertig. Die wenigen Bewegungen, die sie dazu ohne Zauberstab ausführte, waren dennoch enorm wichtig.

Plötzlich wurde die Tür weggesprengt.

Hermine ließ sich nicht beirren.

Rauch stieg ihr in die Lunge, nahm ihr die Luft, doch sie wusste, sie durfte jetzt nicht aufhören, das würde genauso schlimme Folgen mit sich bringen, wie wenn der Zauber schief ging.

Der nächste Zauber, der auf sie zuraste, war Merlin sei dank nur ein Schockzauber, der an Rons Schutzschild abprallte. Hoffentlich waren alle nur auf Betäubung eingestellt, denn der Avada Kedavra würde von keinem Schutzschild halt machen.

Hermine sprach die letzten Worte der Formel, als ein unbekannter Zauber durch Rons Schutzschild auf sie drei traf. Der bläuliche Zauber traf auf die Schicht des weißen Lichtes und vermischte sich mit ihr. Das letzte was Hermine sah, war wie drei weitere Zauber auf sie zurasten.

Das Gezwitscher der Vögel weckte Hermine aus ihrer Ohnmacht. Sie lag in einem sehr bequemen Daunenbett, ein Luxus, wenn sie an die vergangenen Wochen dachte. Mollige Wärme hüllte sie ein und verhinderte, dass sie die Augen fürs erste aufschlug.

Vielleicht auch, weil sie Angst davor hatte, zu sehen, wo sie war. Sie bezweifelte zwar, dass sie in Voldemorts Gefangenschaft war, dennoch, es gab genug andere Feinde im England.

Schließlich jedoch schlug sie die Augen auf und blickte an eine schneeweiße Decke. Ihr Blick glitt umher und was sie sah, ließ sie entsetzt aufkeuchen. Der Gedanke, der ihr was Erstes kam, war so schrecklich und doch erleichternd zugleich.

War sie Tod?

Sie befand sich auf der Krankenstation von Hogwarts.

Vorsichtig stand Hermine auf. Sie fühlet sich schwach und ausgelaugt – eine Folge des Zaubers wahrscheinlich. Außerdem bekam sie gerade Kopfschmerzen und ihr Handgelenk schmerzte. Ein Blick auf ihren Arm machte ihr deutlich, das der Zauber seinen Tribut verlangt hatte. Ihr gesamter Arm war mit leichten Schnittwunden übersäht und um ihr Handgelenkt lag ein fester Verband.

»Dann bin ich wohl doch nicht tot«, murmelte sie leise vor sich hin.

»Nein, Sie leben, Miss. Soviel steht fest«, erklang da eine sanfte Stimme. Hermine kannte sie. Sie würde sie immer wieder erkennen, war sie ihr doch so stark im Gedächtnis geblieben.

Es war die Stimme von Severus Snape, auch wenn sie wesentlich freundlicher und wärmer klang, als Hermine sie in Erinnerung hatte.

Wo sie gerade dabei war, in Erinnerungen zu schwelgen, war Snape nicht tot?

Der halb geschlossenen Vorhang wurde beiseite geschoben und ein lächelnder Snape sah sie amüsiert an. Hinter ihm stand Albus Dumbledore, wie immer mit dem Schalk in seinen Augen und dem amüsierten Lächeln auf den Mund.

»Ich muss tot sein«, rutsche es Hermine heraus und brachte ihr ein herzliches Lachen von Dumbledore ein.

»Und wieso, junge Dame, gehen sie davon aus?«, fragte er lächelnd.

Hermine hob etwas kraftlos ihre Hand und zeigte auf die beiden vor sich. »Weil ich auf Ihrer Beerdigung war und Sie habe sterben sehen.« Bei letzterem deutete sie auf Snape, der überrascht eine Augenbraue hochzog.

Dumbledore ließ durch einen Wink seiner Hand zwei Stühle aus dem Nichts erscheinen und deutete Snape sich zu setzten.

Hermine sank wieder auf ihr Bett. Erst jetzt hatte sie Zeit sich beide genauer anzusehen. Kam es ihr nur so vor oder sahen beide wesentlich jünger aus. Bei Dumbledore waren sogar zwischen dem grauen Haare noch einzelne braunen Haarsträhnen zu erkennen. Snape hingegen sah Jahre jünger aus und seine Haare waren nicht mal ansatzweise so fettig, wie sie es kannte.

Irgendetwas stimmte hier eindeutig nicht.

»Nun, da Sie uns ja kennen, wäre es nur zu fair, wenn Sie sich vielleicht uns vorstellen würden und vielleicht auch Ihre Freunde, meinen Sie nicht?« Dumbledore lächelte sie gütig an.

Hermine schob die Frage, warum beide sie nicht kannten in den Hintergrund, nickte und setzte sich etwas auf, um bequemer zu sitzen. »Mein Name ist Hermine Granger, der Rothaarige Junge heißt Ron Weasley und im dritten Bett liegt Harry Potter.«

Snape grinste unverhohlen. »Ein Weasley und ein Potter, ich hatte Recht, Professor!«

Dumbledore betrachtete einige Sekunden lang die beiden Schlafenden, ehe sich wieder an Hermine wandte. »Nun, Miss Granger, Sie werden verstehen, dass uns einiges hier sehr seltsam erscheint, wie Ihnen wahrscheinlich auch.« Hermine nickte stumm und warf einen besorgten Blick auf ihre Freunde. Erst als Dumbledore fortfuhr, sah sie ihn wieder an. »Sie behaupten uns zu kennen und dass wir bereits tot sind. Allerdings fühle ich mich sehr lebendig, wie steht es bei Ihnen, Severus?«

Snape grinste nur und Dumbledore fuhr fort. »Zudem stellen Sie uns zwei Herren vor, die eindeutig mit zwei bekannten Zauberfamilien verwandt zu scheinen sein, doch von denen wir – vor allem ich als Direktor von Hogwarts – noch nie etwas gehört haben.« Dumbledores Blick wurde ernst. »Dazu kommt, dass Sie, als wir sie fanden, stark geschwächt waren, ihr Freund Ron Weasley ebenso und ihr Freund Harry Potter dem Tode nah war.«

Hermine Augen weiteten sich erschrocken und sie stand hastig auf. Wieder kam Schwindel auf und wenige Sekunden später spürte sie eine Hand auf ihrer Schulter, die sie langsam wieder auf ihr Bett zurück führte. »Ganz ruhig, Miss Granger, es geht beiden soweit gut, auch wenn Mister Potter noch sehr lange Zeit braucht um wieder vollkommen zu genesen.«

Hermine rieb sich die schmerzende Stirn und sah dann auf. »Aber er wird wieder gesund?«

Dumbledore nickte und Hermine sackte nun endgültig in ihre Kissen zurück. Ein Stein fiel ihr vom Herzen. Sie spürte die Tränen hervorkommen. Tränen der Freude.

»Miss Granger, Sie meinten, wir wären beide tot. Sie sagten Sie haben Severus sterben sehen, warum?«, fragte Dumbledore.

»Warum? Genau deswegen. Ich war auf _Ihrer _Beerdigung – eine sehr schöne übrigens – und ich habe gesehen, wie Professor Snape es mit den anderen Todessern aufgenommen hat, damit wir fliehen konnten. Ich verstehe es einfach nicht.«

»Verzeihen, Miss Granger, aber was sind Todesser? Ist das irgendein magisches Geschöpft, mir ist es völlig unbekannt«, fragte Snape.

Hermine sah ihn sichtlich verstört an. »Soll das ein Witz sein. Sie selbst waren ein Todesser, sie haben sogar das Dunkle Mal auf ihrem linken Unterarm. Ich habe es selbst gesehen.«

Snape schaute inzwischen genauso verwirrt wie Hermine und krempelte beide Ärmel hoch. Auf ihnen suchte Hermine vergebens nach dem Dunklen Mal. »Aber «

»Miss Granger, sind Sie sicher, dass sie Severus nicht mit irgendjemand verwechseln? Was soll das überhaupt sein? Ein Dunkles Mal?«

»Kommen Sie, das können Sie doch nicht vergessen haben. Ich meine, das Dunkle Mal ist doch das Zeichen für Voldemort!«

Beide Erwachsenen sahen Hermine verwirrt an und Hermine verstand die Welt nicht mehr. »Bitte sagen Sie mir, dass Sie wissen, wer Voldemort ist?« Doch beide schüttelten nur den Kopf. »In Ordnung, ich bin definitiv tot, das ist der Himmel und niemand will sich mehr an diesen Tyrannen erinnern.«

Snape und Dumbledore sahen Hermine mitleidig an. Hermine war wieder den Tränen nahe, diesmal waren es jedoch keine Freudentränen. »Ich versteh das alles nicht. Dann ist Tom Riddle nicht zu Voldemort geworden, oder was?« Langsam war Hermine mit ihren Nerven am Ende.

Dumbledores Gesicht hellte sich auf. »Nun, einen Tom Riddle habe ich gekannt. Er war vor mehr als zwei Jahrzehnten auf dieser Schule, damals war ich noch als Lehrer tätig. Leider hatte er einen schrecklichen Unfall, den er nicht überlebt hat. Er starb in seinem siebten Jahr hier an der Schule.«

Hermine sah den Direktor von Hogwarts immer noch verwirrt an. »Wenn ich das also mal festhalten darf. Tom Riddle ist vor zwei Jahrzehnten hier in der Schule gestorben, das heißt er hat sich nie zu Voldemort entwickelt, nie Harrys Eltern und Tausende andere Hexen und Zauberer ermordet?«

»Nun, zu mindestens der erste Fakt ist korrekt, was die anderen angeht, kann ich nichts genaues sagen, aber ein Massensterben von Zauberern und Hexen wäre sicher publik geworden.« Dumbledore sah sie ernst an.

»Irgendetwas ist verdammt schief gegangen, soviel steht fest«, murmelte Hermine.

»Verzeihung, was ist schief gegangen?«, fragte Snape.

»Wir waren auf der Flucht vor den Todessern – das sind oder waren die Anhänger von Voldemort – und hatten Zuflucht in einer kleinen Hütte gesucht. Plötzlich waren überall Todesser gewesen. Wir konnten nicht apparieren oder einen Portschlüssel benutzen. Deswegen haben wir – ich – einen Zauberspruch angewendet, der heute nicht mehr benutzt wird. Es ist ein sehr alter Zauber und er ist sehr kompliziert. Er sollte uns eigentlich nur auf einen anderen Kontinent bringen und nicht ...« Hermine wusste immer noch nicht so recht, wo sie war.

»Und nicht in eine andere Dimension?«, sprang Snape ein.

Hermine sah ihn einen Moment entsetzt an. »Nein! Nein, das ist völlig unmöglich. Ich meine, irgendein Zauber hatte sich zwar auf unseren aufgewirkt, aber das kann nicht diese Art von Folgen gehabt haben. Oder?« Ihre letzte Frage ging an Dumbledore, der jetzt scharf nachzudenken schien. Seine Stirn war in Falten gelegt und seine Augen leicht zusammen gekniffen.

»Nun ich müsste mich zuallererst mit dem Zauber auseinander setzten, bevor ich mir irgendein Urteil bilden darf. Möglich ist es aber schon. Es ist in den unterschiedlichsten Fällen bewiesen, dass wenn ein Zauber durch einen anderen beeinflusst wird, dies ungewollte Folgen haben kann.«

Bevor irgendjemand noch etwas dazu sagen könnte, stöhnte Ron im Nebenbett leise auf. Sofort war sämtliche Aufmerksamkeit auf ihn gerichtet. Hermine nahm alle ihr verbliebende Kraft zusammen und kämpft sich zu Rons Bett. Dort ließ sie sich auf die Bettkante nieder und betrachtete besorgt ihren Freund. Dieser stöhnte erneut leise auf und bewegte sich unruhig.

»Ron?«

Ihre Stimme schien Ron nun endgültig zu wecken, denn im nächsten Moment schlug er die Augen auf und lächelte sie matt an.

»Hey«, murmelte er leise. Sein Blick glitt durch den Raum und erreichte im nächsten Moment Snape und Dumbledore. »Sind wir tot? Denn wenn nicht, halluziniere ich.«

Hermine lachte leise und strich Ron über die Wange. »Nein, du lebst und halluzinierst auch nicht. Da stehen wirklich Professor Dumbledore und Professor Snape. Der Zauber ist wohl doch etwas zu hoch für mich gewesen.«

Ron überging den letzten Satz und sah sich um. »Und Harry?«

Sie deutete auf das Bett neben den ihren. »Keine Sorge, es wird wieder, auch wenn es etwas dauern wird.«

»Wir sind in Hogwarts, oder? Das ist doch die Krankenstation von Hogwarts?« Diese Frage war eher an Dumbledore oder Snape gestellt als an Hermine.

»Ja Mr. Weasley, Sie befinden sich in der Tat in Hogwarts. Mr. Snape hier hat sie vor einer Woche auf einer Lichtung des verbotenen Waldes gefunden und Sie alle hierher gebracht.«

»Vor einer Woche? Wir haben eine ganze Woche geschlafen?«, fragte Hermine.

Snape und Dumbledore nickten. Ehe Hermine noch irgendetwas dazusagen konnte, fragte Ron: »Hermine, was ist hier eigentlich los?«

Hermine sah wieder zu Ron und schien im ersten Moment nicht zu verstehen. »Warum zum Teufel sehe ich zwei Zauberer, die eigentlich tot sein müssten?«

»Oh! Das meinst du«, entfuhr es Hermine. »Nun, ich weiß nicht so recht wie ich es sagen soll. Ehrlich gesagt, glaube ich es selbst noch kaum.«

»Hermine, spuk's aus, schlimmer kann es nicht mehr werden«, meckerte Ron ungeduldig.

Hermine schluckte. »Nun, so wie es aussieht sind wir in einer parallelen Dimension gelandet.« Während Ron diesen Fakt erst einmal schweigend verdaute, versuchte Hermine Herr der Lage zu werden und das Beste aus ihrer Situation zumachen. Doch irgendetwas störte Hermine immer noch. Dann fiel es ihr wie Schuppen von den Augen. Es war ein Fakt gewesen, der ihr sofort aufgefallen war, den sie aber in der Zwischenzeit einfach ignoriert hatte.

Fragend sah sie Dumbledore an: »Sagen Sie, Professor, welches Datum haben wir?«

Dumbledore lächelte. »Den fünfzehnten Januar, Miss Granger.«

»Nennen Sie mich ruhig Hermine«, warf sie beiläufig ein. »Und welches Jahr?«

»1977.«

Hermine schluckte schwer und auch Ron setzte sich ruckartig auf. »1977? Unmöglich, das würde heißen, ich bin noch nicht mal geboren!«

»Das erklärt warum Sie noch so jung wirken«, murmelte Hermine.

Dumbledore zwinkerte ihr zu. »Oh welch Kompliment, danke.«

So hatte sie das zwar nicht gemeint, doch Hermine beließ es dabei und lächelte ihren Direktor einfach nur an.

Kurz trat Stille ein, dann ergriff Dumbledore das Wort. »Nun, ich denke, Sie beide sollten sich noch etwas ausruhen. Sie haben, wie mir schient, alle eine schwere Zeit hinter sich. Genießen Sie die nächsten Tage und entspannen Sie ein wenig. Danach werden wir darüber nachdenken, wie wir Ihnen helfen können in ihre Dimension zurückzukehren.« Er wandte sich ab, drehte sich jedoch noch einmal um. »Wenn Sie das wollen, versteht sich.«

Mit diesen Worten ließ Dumbledore Hermine und Ron alleine. Als die schwere Tür ins Schloss fiel, schmiegte sich Hermine an Rons Seite. Dumbledores letzter Satz schwirrte ihr noch im Kopf.

_Wenn Sie das wollen._

Ja, das war die Frage. In dieser Dimension herrschte immerhin Frieden, auch wenn das nicht unbedingt die richtige Zeit für sie war. Wenn Harry aufwachen würde, würde er vielleicht eines Tages seine Eltern kennen lernen, etwas was er immer gewollt hatte.

Während sich in Hermines Kopf die verschiedensten Ideen entwickelten, wie man es arrangieren könnte, dass sie trotz doppelter Identität hier leben können, merkte sie nicht wie ihr und Ron langsam die Augen zu fielen. Und ehe sie sich versah, war sie an Rons Seite eingeschlafen und träumte von einem Leben in Frieden.

TBC…


	2. Kapitel 1

Ich wünsch euch nun viel Spaß beim Lesen und würde mich über eure Kommentare natürlich herzlich freuen.

Danke an dieser Stelle an meine beiden Beta-Leser Koharu-sama und Robino!!!!

Viel Spaß beim Lesen!!!!

* * *

**1. Kapitel**

»Guten Morgen, Harry!« Hermine lehnte sich zur Harry herunter und gab ihm sanft einen Kuss auf die Stirn. Dann trat sie – wie jeden Morgen – zu den Fenstern und zog die Vorhänge zurück. Warmes Sonnenlicht durchflutete die Krankenstation. »Es wird Frühling«, murmelte sie mehr zu sich selbst als an irgendjemand anderen gewandt.

Die Tür der Krankenstation öffnete sich. Rote Locken erschienen im Türspalt. »Hermine, kommst du?«

»Ja, Lily. Einen Moment noch.« Hermine lächelte zu ihrer Zimmerkameradin und trat nochmals an Harrys Bett.

Lilys Schritte verrieten ihr, dass sie ebenfalls an sein Bett kam. »Wie geht es ihm?«, fragte sie sanft.

Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern. »Gut, er wacht bestimmt bald auf.« Hoffnung lag in ihrer Stimme. Hoffnung, die Tag für Tag enttäuscht wurden. Jeden Morgen sah Hermine nach Harry, immer in der Hoffnung, dass er endlich aufwachen würde. Und immer wieder wurde sie enttäuscht.

Und das schon seit einem Monat. Einen langen Monat waren sie schon in dieser Dimension. Sie hatten von Dumbledore neue Identitäten bekommen, was sich damals als nicht so einfach herausgestellt hatte.

Immerhin herrschte in dieser Dimension Frieden und sie waren mitten im Schuljahr hier aufgetaucht. Das hatte viele Fragen aufgeworfen. Vor allem aber wegen Harry, der immer noch im Koma lag. Erstaunlicherweise war Severus Snape ihnen eine große Hilfe in dieser Dimension.

Er war ganz anders als der Snape, den sie kannten. Nicht so verschlossen und griesgrämig. Ein fröhlicher, junger Mann, der ihnen bei ihrer Scheinidentität viel geholfen hatte. Er hatte ihnen generell sehr viel geholfen.

Erstaunlich war auch, dass die Hausfeindschaften hier nicht ansatzweise so ausgeprägt waren, wie sie es aus ihrer Schulzeit kannten. Zwar gab es auch hier gewisse Differenzen, doch die bezogen sich eher auf den Hauspokal, als auf die magische Abstammung und die Hausidentitäten.

Eine perfekte Welt. Und das nur, weil Tom Riddle niemals zu Voldemort wurde, sondern vorher bei einem Unfall gestorben war. Eine Treppe, ein Genickbruch und eine perfekte magische Welt war geboren. Ein einziges Ereignis hatte alles verändert. Wenn das nur in ihrer Welt auch gewesen wäre.

»Hermine?« Lilys Rote Locken erschienen in ihrem Blickfeld. »Wollen wir?«

Hermine lächelte und nickte. Lily wandte sich zum Gehen und Hermine lehnte sich erneut zu Harry herunter. »Du solltest wirklich langsam aufwachen. Du verpasst noch alles.«

Die gleichen Worte seit einem Monat. Sie hoffte so sehr, dass sie Harry endlich aufwecken würden. Sie hatte ihren besten Freund schon so viel von dieser Welt erzählt, von seinen Eltern, von Sirius und Remus, von dem netten Snape, ja selbst von Peter, der in dieser Welt auch anders war. Nicht mehr so ängstlich und eingeschüchtert, dennoch blieb Peter für Hermine Peter. Er war zwar nicht derselbe, der Harrys Leben zerstört hatte, aber Hermine konnte ihre Zweifel einfach nicht abschütteln. Manche Erinnerungen waren einfach zu prägend gewesen, als dass man sie einfach ausblenden konnte.

Und manche Dinge waren selbst in einer anderen Dimension nicht anders. Zum Beispiel, dass Lucius Malfoy auch hier ein absoluter Egomane und Angeber war, der sich mit seiner magischen Abstammung zu größerem berufen fühlte.

Merlin sei Dank, dass er jedoch nur die Ausnahme war.

Eine perfekte Welt eben.

Auf dem Weg zur Großen Halle stieß auch Ron zu Lily und Hermine. Etwas verschlafen, die Krawatte schlecht gebunden und einen Schnürsenkel offen, gab er Hermine einen Kuss auf die Wange.

»Wie geht's Harry, Mine?«, fragte er, als sie an einem der vielen kleinen Tisch saßen. Noch etwas, was hier anders war. Um der Hausfeindschaften, die hier auch einmal bestanden hatten, entgegen zu wirken, hatte man die Haustische schon vor Jahren abgeschafft und dafür viele kleine magische Tische überall in der Halle verteilt. Gab es an einem der Tische keinen Platz mehr für noch eine Person erweiterte sich der Tisch ganz automatisch – magisch eben. So saßen auch heute Morgen wieder Severus Snape, Josefin Prangs, eine Ravenclaw, Marc House, eine Hufflepuff, Ron, Lily, ihre Freundin Beth und natürlich die Rumtreiber an einem Tisch. Eine eingeschworene Gemeinde, die alle aus Sechstklässler bestand.

»Unverändert, aber er wacht bestimmt bald auf«, beantwortete sie Rons Frage. Wieder diese Mutformel ihrerseits. Bald, ja blad würde er aufwachen. Wenn sie es sich oft genug wünschte, würde es wahr werden, da war sie sich sicher.

»Bestimmt!« Ron ergriff ihre Hand und drückte sie sanft. Sie hofften jeden Tag auf seine Genesung. Und auch die anderen am Tisch hofften, dass Harry bald erwachen würde.

»Na klar, wird er bald aufwachen. Er muss doch noch unsere Ehre beim Quidditch retten. Nach dem was du erzählst hast, Ron, wäre er wie geschaffen für unser Team.« James grinste breit.

»Wir haben doch einen Sucher, James!« Lily sah ihn verwirrt an. »Und den kann man doch nicht so einfach wechseln, war das nicht so?«

James zuckte unschuldig mit den Schultern und grinste fast schon diabolisch. »Schon, aber wenn der Sucher nicht mehr spielen kann, springt ein anderer ein.«

Lily sah ihn böse an. »James Potter, was hast du schon wieder vor?«

»Ich? Gar nichts. Ich meine, das kann jeden Mal erwischen, so eine böse Magengrippe, nicht wahr Sirius?« Beide lachten. Lily und Hermine schüttelten synchron den Kopf. Unverbesserlich.

Remus wandte sich an Hermine. »Was sagt denn Madam Pomfrey, Hermine?«

»Sein Zustand ist gut, körperlich hat er sich vollkommen erholt. Er muss eigentlich nur noch aufwachen.« Sie seufzte. Nur aufwachen. Warum er nicht wollte konnte Hermine sogar verstehen. Die Hoffnung auf Frieden und ein normales Leben war mit jeden Tag, den sie auf der Flucht gewesen war, geschwunden. Doch jetzt waren sie hier und alles war gut. Deswegen erzählte sie ihn ja so viel von hier. Sie hoffte, dass er es hören konnte und deswegen aufwachte.

Bevor irgendjemand am Tisch noch etwas sagen konnte, zupfte etwas an Hermines Rockzipfel. »Miss Granger, Ma'am?«

Hermine sah runter und entdeckte einen Hauself. Genaugenommen war es Falis, eine kleine Hauselfe, mit der Hermine sich angefreundet hatte. »Falis, was ist?«

»Master Dumbledore Falis schickt. Miss Granger und Mr. North sollen auf Krankenstation kommen, Ma'am.«

»Harry«, hauchte Hermine leise und stand ruckartig auf. »Entschuldigt uns.« Ron folgte ihr.

»Dürfen wir mitkommen?«, fragte James. Er wartete fast so sehnsüchtig wie sie darauf, dass Harry erwachte. Was wohl eher daran lag, dass James die Ähnlichkeit zwischen ihnen natürlich nicht entgangen war und er unbedingt mehr von seinem Doppelgänger erfahren wollte.

Merlin sei Dank hatte er noch nicht seine Augen gesehen. Lilys Augen. Man konnte eigentlich recht schnell die richtigen Schlüsse ziehen. Immerhin war alles um ihr Auftauchen sehr mysteriös gewesen. Severus war der einzige, der die Wahrheit kannte und das auch nur weil er sie gefunden hatte.

»Tut mir leid; James, später vielleicht. Aber wir müssen jetzt erst einmal alleine mit Harry reden. Er ist sicher verwirrt. Da sollte er lieber bekannte Gesichter sehen und nicht lauter Fremde.« Und eigentlich Tote, fügte Hermine noch in Gedanken hinzu.

James nickte und sank etwas enttäuscht auf seinem Platz zurück.

Der eigentlich kurze Weg auf die Krankenstation schien Hermine plötzlich unendlich. Sehnsüchtig erwartete sie hinter jeder Biegung die große Holztür, die zur Krankenstation führte und endlich, da war sie.

Hermines Herz schlug so schnell, das sie fürchtete es würde ihr aus der Brust springen. Harry war wach. Endlich. Es war als würden all die Schuldgefühle wegen Harrys Zustand plötzlich von ihr abfallen.

Und dann sah sie ihn. Er sprach gerade mit Dumbledore, beäugte ihn recht misstrauisch. Er konnte wohl nicht glauben, was sein alter Mentor ihm da erzählte. Sein Blick schweifte durch den Raum und erreichte Ron und Hermine. Sein Gesicht hellte sich deutlich auf. »Ron! Hermine!«

Schnell hatten die beiden Harrys Bett erreicht und Hermine lag weinend in Harrys Armen. »Merlin sei Dank, dass wir dich wieder haben!« Sie schluchzte leise. »Es tut mir so leid!«

Sie spürte wie Harry den Kopf schüttelte. »Dir muss gar nichts leid tun, Mine.«

Vorsichtig schob er sie von sich weg und wischte ihr eine einzelne Träne weg. Dann sah er zu Ron. »Hey Ron.«

Ron grinste nur breit. »Hey Kumpel.«

Alle schwiegen, genossen einfach nur für den Moment wieder zusammen und in Sicherheit zu sein. Dann grinste Harry schief.

»Ich denke, ihr habt mir eine ganze Menge zu erzählen, nicht wahr.« Hermine und Ron lachten und Harry fuhr fort. »Ich meine, als ich aufgewacht bin, dachte ich zuerst, ich wäre tot.«

Hermine lachte. »Ja das ging uns nicht anders.« Sie strich Harry sanft durch die Haare. »Wir sind so froh, dass du wieder aufgewacht bist. Nachdem du von den Flüchen getroffen worden bist, waren wir noch zwei Wochen auf der Flucht, dann hatten sie uns gefunden und eingekreist. Wir konnten nicht apparieren oder irgendwie anders entkommen, also blieb uns nur noch _der_ Zauber.«

Harry nickte langsam. »Wie mir scheint, hat er nicht so ganz gewirkt, wie es sollte. Es sei denn auf einen anderen Kontinent gibt es eine perfekte Kopie von Hogwarts mit allen seinen Bewohnern.« Er grinste schief.

»Nein, auf den Zauber trafen einige Flüche, die ihn scheinbar etwas verändert haben.« Sie machte eine Pause. »Harry, wir sind nicht nur in einer anderen Dimension gelandet, sondern auch noch in der Zeit zurückgereist. Das ist auch der Grund, warum Professor Dumbledore noch so jung wirkt.

Harrys Blick glitt wieder zu Dumbledore und er nickte. »Welches Jahr?« Hermine war positiv überrascht. Harry nahm die Situation recht nüchtern auf. Na ja, nachdem was sie alles schon erlebt hatten, konnte ihn wahrscheinlich nichts mehr so schnell aus der Fassung bringen.

Hermine sah zu Ron, er nickte ihr aufmunternd zu. »1977, Harry. Wir sind im sechsten Schuljahr deiner Eltern.«

Harrys Kopf fuhr schlagartig wieder zu ihr. »Sagtest du gerade meiner Eltern?«Na ja gut zu wissen, dass es doch noch eines gab, was Harry doch noch fassungslos machte.

Hermine nickte stumm. Und Harry Blick glitt ins Leere. »Was ist mir Voldemort in dieser Welt?«, fragte er und schien die Tatsache, dass seine Eltern zum Greifen nahe waren, vor sich weg zu schieben.

»Er ist tot, oder besser gesagt, er wurde nie geboren. Tom Riddle starb bei einem Unfall hier in Hogwarts. Er ist nie abgegangen und ist nie das Monster, das wir kennen, geworden.« Hermine griff nach seiner Hand. »Harry hier herrscht Frieden. Kein Voldemort, keine Todesser, kein Auserwählter.« Bei letzterem sah Harry Hermine an.

»Und jetzt?«, fragte er schwach.

Hermine sah ihn fragend an. »Ich verstehe nicht.«

»Was machen wir jetzt? Ich meine, wir sind in Hogwarts und ihr geht hier wahrscheinlich auch zur Schule, aber was ist mit unserer Welt?«

Hermine und Ron sahen sich an. Das hatten sie an vielen Abenden diskutiert. Diese Welt war friedvoll, einfach perfekt und sie waren das Kämpfen einfach müde geworden. Seit einer Woche spielten sie nun mit den Gedanken einfach hier zu bleiben. Sie hatten neue Identitäten. Sie könnten einfach von vorne beginnen. In einer neuen Welt. Allerdings wussten sie nicht, wie Harry darauf reagieren würde.

»Auf keinen Fall!«, entgegnete er, als Hermine es ihm erzählte. »Was soll aus unserer Welt werden? Aus all den Menschen? Aus euren Eltern?«

»Harry, Kumpel. Diese Entscheidung ist uns auch nicht unbedingt leicht gefallen. Aber wir sind nicht für das Schicksal einer ganzen Welt verantwortlich. Und unsere Eltern sind in Sicherheit, das weißt du.« Ron sah ihn ernst an.

Das stimmte. Sie hatten England schon vor Monaten verlassen und eigentlich hätten sie drei auch mitkommen sollen. Doch es herrschte Krieg und alles war anders gekommen, als man erwartet hatte.

»Ist es euch so egal, dass ihr sie nie wieder sehen werdet?«, fragte er entsetzt.

»Natürlich nicht, Harry. Aber hier herrscht Frieden und sehen können wir sie auch. Immerhin gibt es sie hier auch. Nebenbei hat Dumbledore nach über einem Monat noch keinen Weg gefunden, wie wir zurückkehren könnten.«

»Tut mir leid, aber das ist einfach zu viel für mich! Ich glaub, ich brauche einfach etwas Zeit um über alles nachzudenken.« Er wandte sich von ihnen ab und sah zum Fenster.

Dumbledore, der bis jetzt nur still zugehört hatte, wandte sich an Ron und Hermine. »Kommen Sie. Lassen wir Ihren Freund erst einmal ausruhen. Er muss zunächst mit der Situation fertig werden.«

Er führte sie heraus, wo Hermine weinend in Rons Arme fiel.

»Machen Sie sich keine Sorgen. Das wird schon. Ruhen Sie sich beide aus. Für heute sind Sie von Unterricht frei gestellt. Besuchen Sie heute Nachmittag ihren Freund noch einmal. Ich bin mir sicher, dann wird sich vieles schon geklärt haben.« Dumbledore sah sie traurig an, dann ging er.

Ron führte Hermine in den Gemeinschaftsraum. In den Sesseln vor dem Kamin nahmen sie Platz. »Keine Sorge Hermine, das wird schon. Er ist nur verwirrt.«

Hermine schluchzte leise auf. »Was ist, wenn er Recht hat?« Sie sah auf. »Ich meine, wir gehören hier nicht her. Unsere Eltern sorgen sich sicher schrecklich um uns. Und Voldemort-«

»Hermine, wir sind nicht mal zwanzig und haben schon so manche Schlachten hinter uns. Wir sind nicht für das Schicksal der Welt verantwortlich. Wir haben es auch mal verdient, ein normales und friedvolles Leben zu führen. Harry wird das auch noch einsehen. Spätestens wenn er seine Eltern kennen gelernt hat.«

Hermine nickte und lehnte sich wieder an ihn. Warum war es nur so kompliziert? Müde schloss sie die Augen und war wenige Minuten später auch schon eingeschlafen.

So leise wie möglich öffnete Hermine die Tür zur Krankenstation. Die Sonne war schon vor Stunden untergegangen. Hogwarts schlief bereits, doch sie schlich sich heimlich und leise durch die dunklen Gänge.

Sie wollte zu Harry. Wollte wissen, wie es jetzt zu dieser Situation stand. Wollte einfach noch einmal mit ihm reden.

In der Krankenstation waren bereits alle Lichter erloschen, nur das helle Licht des Halbmondes schien durch die Fenster hinein.

Doch Harrys Bett war leer. Er saß nur im Schlafanzug auf dem Fensterbrett, den Kopf ans kühle Glas gelehnt, die Augen geschlossen. Doch bemerkt hatte er sie bereits. »Hey Hermine.«

Einige Meter vor ihm blieb sie stehen, unsicher. Sie wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte. »Hey Harry.«

Er wandte ihr das Gesicht zu. »Nun steh da nicht wie angewurzelt, komm her!« Ein Lächeln erschien auf seinem Gesicht.

Immer noch zögernd trat sie zu ihm und setzte sich neben ihm aufs Fensterbrett. Keiner sagte etwas für eine ganze Weile, sie sahen sich nur an.

»Wo ist Ron?«, fragte Harry schließlich.

Hermine lachte. »Im Gegensatz zu mir, kann er schlafen.«

Harry lächelte. »Es tut mir leid, was ich vorhin gesagt habe. Ich – ihr habt mich einfach überrumpelt. Ich meine, als ich aufgewacht bin, war da Dumbledore. Dumbledore, Hermine! Ich dachte, ich wäre im Himmel oder schlimmeres!«

Sie lächelte. »Uns ging es nicht anders, Harry. Als ich aufgewacht bin, waren da Severus und Dumbledore. Mein erster Gedanke war derselbe.«

»Severus?«, fragte Harry verwirrt.

Sie sah ihn etwas verlegen an. »Ja, weißt du, Harry, hier ist so vieles anders. Die Hausfeindschaften sind nicht mal annähernd so ausgeprägt wie wir es kennen. Und Severus kennt unser Geheimnis, immerhin hat er uns gefunden. Oh Gott Harry, diese Welt ist einfach perfekt. Du musst sie einfach sehen, dann wirst du auch verstehen, warum wir hier bleiben wollen.«

»Was das angeht. Darüber habe ich auch nachgedacht.« Hermine sah ihn abwartend an. Harry wandte den Blick wieder aus dem Fenster. »Wir haben immer gekämpft, nicht wahr? Ich meine, wir kannten uns kaum ein Jahr, da sind wir das erste Mal zusammen in den Kampf gezogen. Auch wenn wir damals wohl noch nicht wirklich begriffen hatten, in was für eine Gefahr wir uns begeben hatten.« Er sah wieder zu Hermine. »Ich bin es schon so lange einfach satt immer und immer wieder zu kämpfen. Auch wenn ich mir wohl nie abgewöhnen kann, mir Gedanken darüber zu machen, wie es anderen ergeht. Aber etwas Ruhe haben wir doch verdient, nach all der Zeit, oder? Ist das zu selbstsüchtig?«

Hermine sah ihn lächelnd an. »Nein, Harry, das ist es nicht. Das ist menschlich. Du – wir drei – haben in unseren bisherigen Leben bereits mehr erlebt, als andere in ihren ganze Leben. Harry, du hast so oft dem Tod in die Augen gesehen und bist ihm von der Schippe gesprungen. Wenn es jemand verdient hätte ein normales Leben zu führen, dann du!«

Harry sah sie lächelnd an und Hermine wagte sich zu fragen. »Also bleiben wir vorerst hier?«

Harry grinste. »Ja, vorerst.«

Hermine umarmte ihn glücklich. »Oh Harry, du wirst sehen. Es ist toll hier! Ich meine, du wirst James und Lily kennenlernen. Harry – deine Eltern! Sirius und Remus sind auch hier. Ach Harry, es ist einfach so toll hier!«

Er lächelte sie glücklich an, doch dann ruckte sein Kopf herum. Sein Blick glitt durch die dunkle Krankenstation. »Wer ist da?«, fragte er misstrauisch.

Beide erhoben sich. »Harry, was ist los?«, fragte Hermine verwirrt. Sie hatte niemanden bemerkt. Aber Harry war schon immer besser darin gewesen.

»Jemand ist hier und beobachtet uns«, erklärte er. »Los, zeig dich!«

Jetzt hörte Hermine es auch. Leichte Schritte und ein schneller Atem. Dann schien Harry ihn entdeckt zu haben. Er streckte die Hand aus und zielte scheinbar ins Leere. Hermine kannte diese Handbewegung. Es war ein Fesselzauber. Einer der ersten Zauber, die Harry ohne Zauberstab beherrscht hatte. Das war wohl auch der Grund, warum er ihn immer noch so häufig anwendete.

Harry ließ die Hand weiterhin ausgestreckt und trat auf den unsichtbaren Lauscher zu. »Was für ein Tarnzauber kann das sein, Harry?«, fragte Hermine verwirrt.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. »Kein Zauber, ein Tarnumhang, Hermine.« Im nächsten Moment zog Harry mit der anderen Hand den Umhang von den Schultern des Fremden.

Hermine seufzte leise. »James.« Sie sah ihn ernst an. »Jetzt haben wir ein Problem. Du hast definitiv zu viel gehört.« Innerlich musste Hermine selbst ein wenig schmunzeln. Ihre Aussage erinnerte sie an einen alten Mafiosi-Film, den sie vor ein paar Jahren gesehen hatte. Sicherlich wirkten sie auf James auch genauso.

Hermine legte ihre Hand auf Harrys Arm. »Lass den Zauber fallen, Harry.«

Er schüttelte den Kopf. »Wenn ich das mache, ist er weg.«

Hermine seufzte. »Du hast es gehört, James. Er lässt den Zauber nur fallen, wenn du versprichst nichts Dummes zu machen. Und alles was mit Flucht zu tun, gehört leider dazu.«

»Ich renn nicht weg, versprochen.« Seine Stimme zitterte leicht. Er musste wirklich verwirrt sein.

»Harry?«

»Auf deine Verantwortung, Mine.« Damit ließ er die Hand sinken und James taumelte etwas unsicher, ehe er sein Gleichgewicht wieder fand. Sein erster Blick glitt zur Tür.

»Denk nicht mal dran«, erklärte Hermine und James nickte geschlagen.

Harry schüttelte sichtlich erschöpft den Kopf. »Ich muss mich setzten«, murmelte er und sank auf sein Bett. Erst jetzt bemerkte Hermine, dass er wieder schrecklich blass geworden war. »Geht's dir gut, Harry?«

Er sank nach hinten in die Kissen. »Müde«, murmelte er und schloss erschöpft die Augen.

James trat unsicher näher. »Was hat er?«

»Keine Angst, er ist nur erschöpft.« Sie strich sanft ihm über die Haare. Er war schon wieder eingeschlafen

»Setzt dich, James. Ich sollte wohl einige Dinge erklären«, sagte Hermine.

Brav setzte James sich auf das Nachbarbett und Hermine nahm neben ihn Platz. Abwartend sah er sie an.

»Wo fang ich nur an?«, überlegte sie laut.

»Wie wäre es damit, dass ihr glaubt, Lily und ich wären Harrys Eltern?« Er grinste sie schief an.

»Oh, das glauben wir nicht.« Hermine sah ihn lächelnd an und sah dann wieder zum schlafenden Harry.

James sah sie verwirrt an. »Nicht? Aber ihr-«

»Wir wissen, dass ihr Harrys Eltern seid. Zu mindestens ist es so in unserer Welt«, erklärte sie.

»Jetzt versteh ich gar nichts mehr«, gab James sich geschlagen.

Hermine lächelte. »Ja, das dachte ich mir schon.« Sie holte tief Luft. »Weißt du, James, wir sind nicht, wie ihr alle glaubt, aus Amerika. Wir sind genaugenommen von hier – nur eben ein anderes hier.«

»Das hat absolut gar nichts erhellt, Hermine«, murmelte er.

Sie lachte. »Wir sind aus einer anderen Dimension, James.« Das saß.

»Andere – das ist ein Scherz, oder?«, fragte er unsicher.

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. »Nein, James, ist es nicht. Wir kommen aus einer Welt in der es leider nicht so ruhig zu geht, wie hier bei euch. Bei uns herrscht ein schwarzer Zauberer – sein Name ist Voldemort – und tyrannisiert die Zaubergemeinde. Viele Menschen mussten bereits ihr Leben lassen. Und Harry ist – war – vielleicht der Schlüssel für das Ende dieses Krieges.«

James sah sie verwirrt an. »Wieso? Wir sind noch Kinder, was sollten wir denn ausrichten können?«

Hermine Schüttelte den Kopf. »Das zu erklären würde jetzt zu weit führen. Fakt ist, dass wir nicht hierher wollten, als ich den Zauber aussprach. Schwarzmagische Flüche veränderten ihn und wir landeten hier.«

James schwieg und sah wieder zu Harry. »Und er ist mein Sohn?«

Hermine lächelte. »Nun ja, in unserer Welt haben Lily und James Potter Harry bekommen. Also ja, theoretisch ja.«

»Waren wir glücklich?« James war ernst geworden.

Was sollte sie darauf antworten. »Ja, das wart ihr. Solange ihr gelebt habt.«

»Wir sind tot?«

Hermine nickte nur.

»Wie?«

Hermine sah ihn ernst an. »James, du steigerst dich da etwas zu sehr rein. Lass uns schlafen gehen und wir reden morgen weiter. Du brauchst einfach Zeit um darüber nachzudenken.«

»Bitte sag es mir, Hermine!«, flehte er sie an.

Sie seufzte leise. »Ihr wusstet, dass Voldemort hinter euch her war, also habt ihr einen Zauber über euch gesprochen, der euch beschützt hat. Den Fidelius-Zauber, nur der Geheimniswahrer weiß, wo man dann die Personen findet. Ursprünglich sollte Sirius diesen Platz einnehmen, aber euch war klar, dass es zu auffällig wäre. Jeder hatte das erwartet. Also habt ihr euch im letzten Moment dagegen entschlossen. Niemand außer euch, Sirius und den neuen Geheimniswahrer wusste davon. Doch der neue Geheimniswahrer verriet euch. Harry überlebte, ihr nicht. Ihr starbt um ihn zu retten.«

James sagte nichts dazu, saß nur stumm da und beobachtete den schlafenden Harry. Eine Weile saßen sie so da, ohne eine Wort zu sagen. Harry wandte sich langsam im Schlaf und Hermine beschloss, dass es Zeit wurde.

Sie stand auf. »Komm James. Wir sollten auch noch versuchen ein paar Stunden zu schlafen. Wir reden morgen weiter, ja?«

Er nickte nur stumm und griff nach seinem Tarnumhang. Hermine beugte sich zu Harry herunter und gab ihn sanft einen Kuss. »Wir kommen morgen früh wieder. Schlaf gut.«

James hob auffordernd den Tarnumhang und Hermine schlüpfte darunter. Ein Lachen konnte sie sich nicht verkneifen.

»Was ist so lustig?«, fragte James.

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. »Nichts, es ist nur, dass wir das früher auch immer gemacht haben. Ron, Harry und ich. Ich fürchte nur, dass wir langsam wirklich zu groß dafür sind. Unsere Füße schauen raus.«

»Harry hat den Umhang?«, fragte James und Hermine glaubte so etwas wie stolz zu hören.

»Ja und die Karte haben wir auch.«

»Die Karte der Rumtreiber? Ehrlich. Ist sie hilfreich?«, fragte er.

»Oh ja, sie hat uns schon mehrmals den Hals gerettet. Jetzt aber lieber still.«

Sie erreichten den Gemeinschaftsraum ohne Probleme. Bevor beide in ihre Schlafsaale gingen wandte sich Hermine noch einmal an James.

»Dir ist klar, dass du das, was du gehört hast, auf keinen Fall jemanden erzählen darfst. Keinen! Weder Sirius, noch Remus und schon gar nicht Peter!«, erklärte Hermine streng.

»Was hast du gegen Peter?«, fragte James misstrauisch?

Hermine winkte ab. »Morgen! Versprich mir nur, niemandem etwas zu sagen! Nicht bevor wir alles genau besprochen haben.«

James nickte. »In Ordnung.«

Hermine nickte. »Schlaf gut, James.«

Er nickte und stieg die Treppe zu seinem Schlafsaal hinauf und Hermine tat es ihm gleich. Sie wusste, jetzt würde sie keine Probleme mehr haben, zu schlafen. Dieser Tag war so chaotisch gewesen. Sie brauchte jetzt dringend Schlaf. Ein Blick auf die Uhr sagte ihr dass es bereits drei Uhr durch war. Das bedeutete nur ein paar Stunden Schlaf. Na ja, immerhin etwas.

TBC…


	3. Kapitel 2

So hier kommt das nächste Kapitel!!!! Ich bedanke mich ganz herzlich für die zwei Kommis von bane1602 und pkab!!!

Danke natürlich auch an meine Betaleser: Koharu-sama und Robino

Viel Spaß beim Lesen und Kommi schreiben nicht vergessen!!!

* * *

**2. Kapitel**

»Was hast du, Harry?«

Harry drehte sich vom Spiegel weg und sah Hermine schief an. »Ich hätte, bei Merlin, niemals gedacht, dass ich noch einmal diese Schuluniform tragen würde«, erklärte er und drehte sich wieder zum Spiegel. Etwas verzweifelt versuchte er die Krawatte richtig zu binden. Schließlich kam ihm Hermine zu Hilfe.

»Das ist einfach schon zu lange her«, murmelte er zerknirscht und Hermine lachte.

»Dasselbe hat Ron auch gesagt, als er sich vor einem Monat wieder die Krawatte gebunden hat. Ich weiß nicht, was mit euch Männern ist, ich könnte das sogar noch im Schlaf.« Sie lächelte und strich die fertig gebundene Krawatte glatt. »So, bitte schön.«

Er lächelte sie an. »Danke, Hermine.« Er wandte sich wieder dem Spiegel zu, den Madam Pomfrey ihnen freundlicherweise zur Verfügung gestellt hatte. Er fühlte sich irgendwie nicht wohl. »Es fühlt sich irgendwie falsch an«, murmelte er, doch Hermine verstand ihn.

»Was meinst du?«, fragte sie verwirrt.

»Ich weiß nicht. Ich meine, dass wir jetzt hier sind und wieder zur Schule gehen. Es ist so komisch.« Er drehte sich zu ihr um. »Das hier Frieden herrscht. Dass Hogwarts noch steht. Einfach alles.«

Hermine seufzte. »Ach Harry. Ich verstehe dich ja irgendwie. Für Ron und mich war es am Anfang auch irgendwie komisch wieder durch Hogwarts zu gehen. Unser Hogwarts mag gefallen sein, aber uns wurde eine zweite Chance gegeben. Es wird Zeit, dass wir sie nutzen.«

Harry nickte und wandte sich noch mal dem Spiegel zu. Seine Haare standen wieder einmal zuberge und einige lange Strähnen hingen ihm ins Gesicht. Generell waren sie schrecklich lang geworden.

»Hermine?«, fragte er ohne sich von seinem Spiegelbild zu lösen.

»Ja, was ist, Harry?«

»Würdest du mir die Haare schneiden?«

Sie trat hinter ihm zum Spiegel. »Du willst sie kürzer? Wieso?«, fragte sie.

»Sie sind zu lang«, erklärte er dumpf.

Hermine ließ die Schultern hängen. »Findest du? Ich mag die Länge.«

Harry grinste schief. »Mädchen.«

Sie lachte. »Hey! Wenn du weiter so machst, kriegst du eine Glatze!« Sie strich ihn durch die Haare. »Na gut, setzt dich. Ich schneid sie dir schnell.«

Harry zog den Stuhl vor dem Spiegel und setzte sich, während Hermine alles nötige zum Haare schneiden beschwor. Eins musste Harry zugeben, Hermine konnte erstaunlich gut mit Kamm und Schere umgehen.

»Ich habe meinen Eltern und Ron schon oft die Haare geschnitten. Ich hab einfach nur Übung darin«, erklärte sie auf Harrys Frage hin. Schließlich legte sie Schere und Kamm weg. »So fertig.«

Harry betrachtete seine Frisur im Spiegel. »Viel besser.« Die Haare waren jetzt wieder kurz und hingen ihm leicht über die Ohren. Seine Stirn war durch einige Strähnen bedeckt.

Und da fiel es ihm auf.

Seine Hand strich die Strähnen über der Stirn fort. »Meine Narbe ist verblasst.«

Hermine drehte sich abrupt zu ihm herum. »Wirklich?«, fragte sie und beugte sich zu ihm herunter.

»Ist dir das beim Schneiden gar nicht aufgefallen?«, fragte er etwas schockiert.

»Nein, ich habe darauf geachtet, dass es nicht schief wird, da schau ich nicht auf deine Haut. Nebenbei ist deine Narbe nichts Neues mehr für mich. Da übersieht man das schon mal.« Sie lächelte, wurde dann aber wieder ernst. »Aber du hast recht, sie ist wirklich verblasst. Seltsam.«

»Woran könnte das liegen?«, fragte er verwirrt.

Hermine zuckte ratlos mit dem Schultern. »Ich weiß nicht, vielleicht liegt es daran, dass wir in einer anderen Dimension sind und die Verbindung zu Voldemort nicht mehr besteht. Deine Narbe wurde mit der Zeit ja auch deutlicher je mehr Voldemort an Kraft gewann.«

Harry nickte nur und streifte die Strähnen wieder über die Stirn. »Umso besser. Dann falle ich nicht so auf.«

Hermine lächelte. »Oh Harry, am Anfang wirst du auf jeden Fall auffallen. Immerhin hast du einen Monat im Koma gelegen.«

Harry ließ die Schultern hängen. »Na toll, genau das was ich brauche. Noch mehr Aufmerksamkeit.« Er schnaubte. »Apropos, wie hat Dumbledore der Schule eigentlich erklärt, warum ich im Koma liege und was überhaupt passiert ist?«

Hermine nickte. »Richtig, darin müssen wir dich ja auch noch einweihen.« Sie holte weit aus. »Also. Wir haben lange überlegt wie wir das regeln. Wir haben ja keinerlei Akzente, durch die wir behaupten könnten aus Durmstrang oder Beaubatonszu sein, also mussten wir auf das nächste englischsprachige Land ausweichen.«

»Und das wäre?«, fragte Harry.

»Nun ja, ich war ja für Neuseeland, allerdings waren Ron und Dumbledore für Amerika. Dort gibt es, man glaubt es kaum, eine riesige britische Zaubergemeinde, die sich doch sehr stark von der amerikanischen unterscheidet. Sie haben eine eigene Schule und ganze Städte, die nur von ausgewanderten britischen Zauberern bewohnt werden. Diesen Umstand haben wir uns schließlich zu Nutze gemacht. Über die britische Schule haben wir uns informiert, das erzähl ich dir später. Es reicht erst einmal wenn du weißt, dass sie an der Westküste lag und Dokan hieß. Das sind die Anfangsbuchstaben der damaligen Gründer der Schüler. Dustin, Orthello, Kaine, Amalie und Nickolas.«

Harry nickte. »Ok. Und wie habt ihr das Auftauchen mitten im Jahr und meinen Zustand erklärt?«

»Nun ja, das war zunächst wirklich ein Problem. Hier herrscht nun mal Frieden und auch in Amerika gibt es zur Zeit keinerlei Probleme in der Zaubergemeinschaft. Schließlich haben wir uns einige traurige Umstände zur Nutze gemacht. Mitte Dezember ist ein großes Luxusschiff vor der britischen Küste untergegangen. Nur wenige Passagiere konnten gerettet werden. Das Schiff trieb mehrere Monate auf dem Meer ehe es endlich zur britischen Küste gelang und dort schließlich sank. Irgendetwas war mit den Maschinen gewesen, frag mich nicht. Jedenfalls waren wir – offiziell – auf diesem Schiff. Eigentlich sollten wir pünktlich zum Beginn des Schuljahres hier sein, allerdings hielt uns das Schiffsunglück auf. Und während das Schiff sank, sind wir nun mal verletzt worden«, schloss Hermine.

Harry sah sie recht skeptisch an. »Ganz ehrlich, das haben sie euch abgekauft?«

Hermine lachte. »Erstaunlicherweise ja. Dieses Schiffsunglück kam uns wie gerufen und passte perfekt ins Zeitfenster.« Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. »Man nimmt was man kriegen kann, das weißt du doch, Harry«, erklärte sie etwas zerknirscht. »Na ja, die Geschichte schien für alle Bewohner des Schlosses auch ein gefundenes Fressen zu sein. Ich habe sie innerhalb einer Woche in zehn unterschiedlichen Versionen gehört. Am besten fand ich die Version, wonach ein Seeungeheuer unser Schiff angegriffen hat.«

Harry grinste. Dann fiel ihm noch etwas ein. »Was ist mit meinem Namen? Ich kann ja schlecht weiterhin den Namen Potter behalten, oder?«

Hermine nickte. »Richtig, also ich konnte meinen Namen behalten. Ron heißt jetzt North und du bist jetzt ein Tayler.«

»Tayler?«, fragte Harry skeptisch. »Klingt irgendwie komisch.«

Hermine lachte. »Ron kann sich an seinen Namen auch einfach nicht gewöhnen.« Sie sah auf ihre Uhr. »Jetzt müssen wir aber los. Das Frühstück wartet. Da heute Sonntag ist, haben wir Zeit dir alles zu zeigen und dir alle vorzustellen.« Sie sah ihn ernst an. »Und mach dich lieber auf viele Blicke bereit. Deine Genesung ist seit Tagen Topthema.«

Harry murrte. »Toll, dass sich manche Dinge nie ändern«, erklärte er sarkastisch. Doch dann wurde er ernst. »Was ist eigentlich mit James?«

Hermine lachte. »Oh der hat heute Morgen erst einmal Ron geschockt, als er ihn erklärt hatte, dass er wusste, wer wir waren. Seitdem löchert er Ron mit Fragen. Er tut mir ja ein bisschen leid.«

Harry öffnete die Tür zur Krankenstation und ließ Hermine hindurch. »Wie viel weiß er?«, fragte er.

»Ron hat ihn bisher nur Lappalien erzählt. Alles andere haben wir auf später verlegt, wenn du dabei bist.« Hermine sah durch eins der großen Fenster nach draußen. »Es wird endlich Frühling. Du hast dir genau die richtige Zeit ausgesucht um aufzuwachen«, meinte sie lächelnd.

Harry sagte nichts dazu. Seine Gedanken rasten. Er fühlte sich wie damals, als er zum ersten Mal in die Große Halle von Hogwarts geführt worden war und ihm der sprechende Hut aufgesetzt wurde. Alle um ihn herum waren fremd und das hier war auch ein anderes Hogwarts. Doch Hermine hatte es als so wundervoll beschrieben. Die Hausfeindschaften waren kaum ausgeprägt, das Leben viel entspannter, kein Krieg oder ein Tyrann, der die Stimmung drücken konnte. Fast die perfekte Welt.

Sie bogen um die nächste Ecke und wären fast mit einem anderen Schüler zusammengeprallt. Harry wollte schon eine Entschuldigen murmeln, als er sah, wer da vor ihm stand.

Etwas in ihm begann gefährlich zu brodeln. Er nahm nur von der Seite Hermines warnenden Blick wahr, der deutlich machte ruhig zu bleiben.

Ihr Gegenüber begann sich auch schon über den Vorfall aufzuregen. »Könnt ihr nicht aufpassen, ihr Idioten?«, fragte er wütend und sah im nächsten Moment interessiert zwischen Harry und Hermine hin und her. »Ach sieh mal einer an. Dornröschen ist erwacht und beehrt uns mit ihrer Anwesenheit.«

Harry wusste nicht worüber er sich mehr wundern sollte. Darüber, dass Malfoy hier genauso ein Arschloch war, wie in ihrer Welt oder dass er Muggelmärchen kannte. Beide Gedanken schob er beiseite. Er hatte jetzt keine Lust sich mit Malfoy zu streiten. Es erinnerte ihn wieder an Draco Malfoy und an ihre Vergangenheit. Und egal wie sehr sich beide zu Schulzeiten behandelt hatten, im Krieg hatten sie schließlich auf derselben Seite gestanden. Harry hatte nie erfahren, woher der Sinneswandel vom Slytherin gekommen war, doch er hatte ihn am Ende akzeptiert. Als einer der Guten und als ein Freund. Doch auch Draco war gestorben. Ermordet von seinem eigenen Vater.

Und eben dieser stand, überheblich wie eh und je, jetzt vor ihnen und Harry hatte keine Lust auf Streit. Nicht jetzt und nicht hier. So zog er Hermine einfach weiter. Diese sah ihn zum einem verwirrt zum anderen erfreut an.

Doch ein Malfoy ließ so nicht mit sich umgehen. Er drehte sich um und hatte bereits seinen Zauberstab gezogen. »Meinst du nicht, du solltest dich entschuldigen?«

Harry drehte sich noch einmal um und sah ihn genervt an. »Geh mir nicht auf die Ketten, Malfoy!«

Das schien ihn jedoch noch mehr zu reizen. Ein gelber Strahl flog im nächsten Moment auf sie zu, doch Harry wischte ihn mit einer Handbewegung beiseite. Malfoys Kinnlade fiel runter.

»Tu das nie wieder, wenn du nicht das Echo vertragen kannst, Malfoy«, sagte Harry und drehte sich um. »Gehen wir essen.«

Damit bogen sie um die nächste Biegung und ließen Malfoy hinter sich.

Hermine lächelte ihn an. »Ich bin sehr stolz auf dich, Harry. Ich hätte gedacht, du würdest ihn verhexen.«

Harry grinste breit. »Wer sagt, dass ich das nicht getan habe?«, antworte er kess und schwieg.

Für einen Moment blickte Hermine ihn völlig geschockt an, dann lachte sie. »Ich bin froh, dass du wieder zurück bist, Harry.«

»Ich war nie weg, Hermine.«

Sie nickte lächelnd.

Wenig später hatten sie die großen Türen, die zur Großen Halle führten, erreicht. Harry atmete tief durch, Hermine neben ihm lächelte sanft. »Bereit?«

»Nein, aber dafür wahrscheinlich nie. Also ab in die Höhle des Löwen«, erklärte er unsicher und Hermine stieß die Tür zu Halle auf.

Im Moment, als er die Halle betrat, erstarben alle Gespräche auf einmal und alle Blicke waren auf ihn gerichtet. Dann begann das Getuschel. Harry ignorierte es einfach. Viel zu sehr war er von der Halle eingenommen. Hermine hatte ihm bereits so viel erzählt, aber es dann doch selbst zu sehen, war etwas ganz anderes.

Wie bei ihnen hingen auch die vier Hauswappen an den Wänden, doch gab es eben keine Haustische, sondern viele kleine Tische, an denen die Häuser gemischt saßen. Schnell macht er Ron in der Mitte des Raumes aus und lächelte ihm zu. Dann schweifte sein Blick hoch zum Lehrertisch, der genauso war, wie in ihrer Welt. Dumbledore funkelte ihn durch seine Halbmondbrille an.

_Nur Mut._ Es war Harry, als höre er die Stimme seines alten Mentors.

Er nickte ihm zu und setzte sich in Bewegung. Langsam folgte er Hermine durch den riesigen Raum. Sein Blick fuhr durch den gesamten Raum. Er musterte ebenso Schüler, wie sie es mit ihm machten. Sein Blick schweifte auch zur Hallendecke, die wie in ihrer Welt verzaubert war. Ein paar helle Wolken verdeckten die Sicht auf die Sonne. Ein schöner Frühlingstag, das war es doch was Hermine gemeint hatte, oder?

Schließlich hatten sie den Tisch erreicht, an dem Ron saß. Kaum waren sie an ihn getreten, vergrößerte er sich magisch und zwei neue Sitzplätze erschienen.

Das war wirklich erstaunlich.

»Leute«, begann Hermine und riss Harry damit aus seinen Gedanken. »Das ist Harry.« Alle nickten ihm zu und Hermine stellte nacheinander die Anwesenden am Tisch vor. »Das sind James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, Lily Evans und Beth Talin aus Gryffindor. Severus Snape aus Slytherin. Josefin Prangs aus Ravenclaw und Marc House aus Hufflepuff.«

Harry nickte allen zu und ließ sich neben Ron nieder. Hermine nahm den freien Platz neben ihm ein. Obwohl er von seinen Freunden gewissermaßen abgeschirmt wurde, fühlte Harry sich unwohl. Alle Blicke ruhten auf ihm. Auch die aller Anwesenden am Tisch.

»Ich weiß ja nicht worauf ihr wartet, aber ich gehe nicht gleich in Flammen auf oder so«, erklärte er unsicher, doch es wirkte. Alle Anwesenden lachten und Harry bemerkte, wie sich auch die restlichen Schüler wieder ihrem Frühstück und anderen Themen zuwandten. Er hatte etwas Ruhe, vorerst.

»Na froh, endlich raus zu sein?«, fragte Sirius und beendete damit die etwas unangenehme Stille am Tisch.

Harry nickte und legte sich einen Toast auf den Teller. Hermine goss ihnen gerade Kaffee ein. »Und wie, irgendwie schmeckt das Essen auf der Krankenstationen immer anders als draußen.« Er lachte. »Vielleicht mischt Pomfrey Medizin drunter.« Sirius und James stimmten in Harrys Lachen mit ein.

Während Harry also genüsslich sein Frühstück verspeiste, wandten sich die anderen wieder schulischen Themen zu. Harry genoss es einfach, für einen Moment nicht im Mittelpunkt zu stehen und lauschte. Doch dann fiel das Wort Quidditch und Sirius band Harry wieder ins Gespräch ein. »Ron sagte, du seist ein ganz guter Sucher.«

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern und sah zu seinem langjährigen besten Freund. Ron grinste. »Harry war bereits im ersten Schuljahr in unserer Hausmannschaft, ein Naturtalent. Wisst ihr wie er seinen ersten Schnatz gefangen hat? Er hat ihn mit dem-« Harry stoppte seinen Freund, indem er ihm den Mund zu hielt und ihn durchdringend ansah. »Das muss nun wirklich nicht jeder wissen«, machte er klar, doch Hermine fiel ihm leider in den Rücken.

»Er hat ihn fast verschluckt«, erklärte sie lachend und der Rest am Tisch stimmte in das Lachen ein.

»Hermine!«, beschwerte sich Harry.

Hermine hob abwehrend die Hände. »Ach komm schon, es war lustig. Und es hat uns den Sieg gebracht!«

Harry sah sie böse an, wandte sich dann aber wieder an Sirius. Er musterte seinen Paten genauer. Er sah so völlig anders aus. So jung und glücklich. Auch jetzt hatte er längere Haare, doch sie waren glatt und standen ihm wirklich gut. Kein Vergleich mit seinem Sirius, den Askaban so sehr verändert hatte. »Ihr braucht also einen Sucher.«

Sirius zuckte hilflos mit den Schultern. »Na ja weißt du, unser hat es nicht so drauf. Du könntest ja mal beim Training mitmachen. Dann sehen wir ja, wie gut du wirklich bist oder ob Ron ein wenig übertrieben hat.« Er grinste.

»Gerne«, sagte Harry. Quidditch war genau die richtige Art der Ablenkung, die er jetzt brauchte. Apropos, zum Quidditch brauchte man einen Besen. Fragend sah er zu Hermine.

»Wo sind eigentlich meine Sachen?«

Ron antwortete. »Oh die sind oben in unserem Zimmer. Keine Angst, deinem Koffer ist nichts passiert. Deinem Besen geht es auch gut«, fügte er mit einem Grinsen hinzu.

Harry atmete auf und widmete sich wieder seinem Frühstück. Seine Gedanken schweiften ab, er blendete seine Umgebung völlig aus. Noch immer konnte er sich nicht richtig an den Gedanken gewöhnen wieder in Hogwarts zu sein. Zu sehr hatten sich die Bilder des gefallenen Hogwarts in sein Gedächtnis gebrannt und schmerzhafte Narben hinterlassen.

Er rannte. So schnell er nur konnte. Unruhig sah er sich um. Wo war er gerade? Müsste nicht eigentlich die Große Halle direkt vor ihm liegen?

Verdammt! Er hatte doch keine Orientierungsprobleme in Hogwarts! Allerdings sah seine Schule auch nicht mehr unbedingt so aus, wie er sie kannte. Er war bereits an mehreren Korridoren vorbeigekommen, die lichterloh gebrannt hatten oder eingestürzt waren und ihn zu einem Umweg gezwungen hatten. Auch einige der Geheimgänge waren inzwischen nicht mehr passierbar, was Harrys Konzentration noch mehr schärfte, weil er ständig auf der Hut sein musste, nicht direkt in eine Gruppe von Todessern zu laufen.

Doch jetzt musste er unbedingt in die Große Halle. Erstaunlicherweise war sie, obwohl sie direkt am Eingang lag, noch nicht in der Hand der Todesser. Das hatte zu mindestens der Patronus von Hermine vorhin gesagt. Und dass Harry so schnell wie möglich zu ihr kommen sollte.

So hatte er sich sein sechstes Jahr nicht vorgestellt. Es war für Harry schon schwer genug gewesen, dass sein geliebter Pate Sirius gestorben war. Er hatte wenigstens gehofft, dass er sich in Hogwarts von den Ereignissen im Ministerium erholen konnte. Doch kaum zwei Wochen nachdem die Schule wieder begonnen hatte, war Voldemort mit einer Armee von Todessern und schwarzmagischen Wesen vor den Toren Hogwarts aufgetaucht. Die Banne hatten sie noch für einige Wochen ferngehalten. Doch schließlich konnte nicht einmal mehr Dumbledore die Schilde halten. Mitten in der Nacht, als das gesamte Schloss tief und fest schlief, hatten sie wieder einen Angriff gewagt und waren diesmal durch die Schilde gekommen.

Ein unglaublich lauter und schmerzhafter Ton hatte sie alle geweckt. Jeder wusste, was es zu bedeuten hatte. Schnell hatten Harry und Ron sich angezogen und waren, wie alle anderen, in die Große Halle geeilt. Die Todesser waren zwar schon auf dem Gelände Hogwarts, hatten es jedoch noch nicht geschafft, ins Schloss einzudringen. Die große Eingangstür war nur von innen zu öffnen. So waren die Todessern gezwungen andere Wege ins Schloss zu finden.

Und das war wohl auch der Grund, warum nur die oberen Stockwerke und hinteren Bereiche Hogwarts bereits in den Händen der Todesser waren und keine der vorderen. So weit waren sie noch nicht vorgedrungen.

Als sich alle Schüler in der Großen Halle eingefunden hatten, hatte man die Siebt- und Sechstklässler etwas abseits gestellt und Freiwillige gesucht. Jene, die es sich zutrauten wurden mit Lehrern losgeschickt um den anderen Schülern Zeit zu verschaffen, damit sie fliehen konnten. Die einzige Chance jetzt war noch ein Portschlüssel, doch dieser konnte nicht viele Schüler auf einmal transportieren. Sie brauchten also Zeit.

So war Harry mit mehreren Gryffindors, einigen wenigen Slytherins und zwei Lehrern losgezogen. Ihr Ziel war der obere Westflügel gewesen. Ron war an seiner Seite, Hermine jedoch war in der Großen Halle geblieben. Dort könnte sie mehr helfen, hatte sie gesagt. Dennoch war es ihr schwer gefallen sie beide gehen zu lassen.

Während sie sich langsam ihren Weg nach oben bahnten, konnte Harry nicht recht verstehen, dass ausgerechnet Draco Malfoy auch unter den wenigen Slytherins war. Er hatte zwar gemerkt, dass der blonde Junge sich verändert hatte, doch dass er sich nun offen gegen Voldemort und damit auch seinen Vater stellen würde, das hätte er bei weitem niemals geglaubt.

Sie hatten sich nur kurz unterhalten können, hatten nur ein paar Worte gewechselt, aus denen Harry keine Antwort auf seine Fragen erhielt. Dann waren sie den ersten Todessern begegnet und als wäre das nicht schon schlimm genug gewesen, war unter ihnen auch noch Malfoys Vater. Harry sah wie Draco Malfoy neben ihm sich deutlich anspannte und den Zauberstab in seiner Hand fester umklammerte.

Er hatte wohl gehofft nicht gleich auf seinen Vater zu treffen. Harry wollte und konnte sich nicht vorstellen, was wohl gerade in seinem ehemaligen Erzfeind vorging. Das hier war jetzt Krieg, doch gegen seinen eigenen Vater zu kämpfen, ihn vielleicht töten zu müssen, das war selbst in diesem Moment nicht einfach, das wusste er.

In dem folgenden Gefecht fielen zwei Slytherins und ein Siebtklässler aus Gryffindor gleich zu Beginn. Sie hatten dem Todesfluch nicht mehr ausweichen können. Harry wurde schnell klar, dass sie diesen Kampf auf jeden Fall verlieren würden, also handelte er ohne viel nachzudenken. Er zog Draco, der vor ihm stand, zurück und rettete ihn damit vor dem Todesfluch, der von seinen Vater kam. Dann sprach er einen Zauber, der im nächsten Moment, die Wände über ihnen einstürzen ließen und einige Todesser unter sich begrub. Der Gang vor ihn war damit versperrt. Alle atmeten für einen Moment auf. Harry sah sich um und stellte fest, dass Ron blutete. Ein Fluch musste ihn gestreift haben und hatte eine unschöne Wunde an seiner linken Schuler hinterlassen. Sein linker Arm hing schlaff herunter.

»Du solltest in die Große Halle gehen und dich verarzten lassen. So kannst du auf keinen Fall kämpfen.«

Ron weigerte sich. »Ich lass dich nicht allein. Den Arm brauch ich eh nicht.«

Doch Harry blieb stur und auch die Lehrer wiesen Ron an zu gehen und schickten ihn schließlich mit einem weiteren Schüler aus Slytherin zurück, der ebenfalls verletzt war.

So waren sie nur noch zu viert. Zwei Lehrer, Draco und Harry. Sie machten sie auf, den nächsten Flügel abzusichern. Alle waren sich einig geworden, dass es wohl das Beste wäre, einfach die Gänge zum Einsturz zu bringen und somit den Weg zu versperren.

Hogwarts war auf keinen Fall zu halten und einzelne Gänge konnten leicht wieder aufgebaut werden.

Das schafften sie bei drei Gängen, dann standen sie wieder einer Truppe von Todessern gegenüber. Im folgenden Feuergefecht war Harry von den anderen getrennt worden.

Er hatte beschlossen nicht alleine nach ihnen zu suchen, sondern zur Großen Halle zurückzukehren, als ihn Hermines Patronus erreicht hatte.

Endlich erreichte er die Große Halle. Zwei Lehrer standen davor und richteten sofort den Zauberstab auf ihn, als sie ihn kommen sahen. Unter ihnen war auch der neue Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste, Professor Ground. Dumbledore hatte ihn angewiesen, vor der Halle Wache zuhalten, da seine Fähigkeiten vielleicht für den Halt der Halle gebraucht wurden.

»Bist du es, Potter?«, fragte er ruhig, als Harry sich ihnen mit gesengten Zauberstab näherte.

»Ja, Professor. Das Passwort lautet Phönix«, erklärte er und Professor Ground nickte beruhigt und ließ den Zauberstab sinken. Das Passwort hatten sie eingeführt, um sicher zu gehen, dass es auch wirklich Schüler waren und nicht irgendjemand anderes.

»Wo sind die anderen, Harry?«, fragte er nun jedoch besorgt.

»Ron und einen Slytherin – ich glaube er heißt Sparks – waren verletzt. Sie wollten schon zurückkehren«, erklärte Harry.

Ground nickte. »Sie sind hier und haben uns schon erzählt, dass drei Schüler aus eurer Truppe gefallen sind. Aber wo sind die Lehrer und Malfoy?«

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. »Ich weiß es nicht. Wir sind ein zweites Mal auf Todesser getroffen und dabei habe ich sie aus den Augen verloren. Ich denke, dass sie ebenfalls auf dem Weg hierher sind – wenn sie noch leben«, fügte er noch hinzu.

Ground nickte und ließ Harry in die Halle.

Harry war beruhigt, als er sah, wie wenig Schüler nur noch in der Halle waren. Die meisten waren in seinem Alter oder Siebtklässler.

Er ließ seinen Blick weiter über die Menge schweifen und entdeckte endlich Ron, der gerade von Hermine verarztet wurde. Er war etwas blass um die Nase, lächelte aber erleichtert, als er Harry ausmachte. Auch Hermine sah zu ihm und Harry sah wie die Angst von ihren Schultern fiel.

Seine Füße setzten sich wie von selbst in Bewegung in Richtung seiner Freunde, er wurde jedoch vorher aufgehalten. Plötzlich stand ein Riese vor ihm. Besser gesagt ein Halbriese.

»Harry! Geht's dir gut?«, fragte sein großer Freund besorgt.

Harry nickte. »Ja, Hagrid, alles in Ordnung. Ich bin nur froh, dass es dir gut geht. Ich dachte schon, die Todesser hätten dich draußen geschnappt.«

Hagrid schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf. »Professor Dumbledore meinte, es wäre wohl sicherer, wenn ich drinnen schliefe.«

Harry nickte. »Gut.« Harry sah sich um. »Wo ist Dumbledore überhaupt, Hagrid?«

Hagrid drehte sich um und deutete auf die Tür, die Harry noch aus seinem vierten Jahr kannte. Damals waren die vier Teilnehmer des Trimagischen Turniers dort hineingeführt worden, nachdem Harrys Name ebenfalls genannt worden war.

In diesem Moment trat Dumbledore gerade mit McGonagall durch die Tür. Er wirkte blasser als sonst, was bei den Umständen nicht unbedingt ungewöhnlich war. Immerhin fiel die Schule gerade an Voldemort und Dumbledore war machtlos. Trotz alle dem hatte er fast alle Schüler retten können.

Ihre Blicke streiften sich kurz. Sein Mentor schien beruhigt zu sein, als er sah, dass es Harry gut ging, denn er wandte sich wieder McGonagall zu.

Hinter ihm hörte Harry, wie sich die große Tür der Halle öffnete. Ein blutverschmierter Draco Malfoy und der Lehrer für Runenkunde – Harry hatte seinen Namen vergessen – betraten die Halle. Draco stützte den Lehrer, dessen Stirn eine große Platzwunde aufwies. Als hinter ihnen die Tür wieder geschlossen wurde, war Harry klar, dass sie die einzigen Überlebenden ihrer Gruppe waren.

Madam Pomfrey eilte an ihm vorbei und kümmerte sich um den Lehrer. Harry trat zu Draco und stützte ihn, als er kurz schwankte. Auch er hatte eine klaffende Wunde an der Seite, aus der schon viel Blut ausgetreten sein musste.

»Du solltest dich lieber hinlegen« , erklärte er und erstaunlicherweise gehorchte der Slytherin sofort. Hermine trat eilig mit Verbandsmaterial und einigen Phiolen unter dem Arm zu ihnen. Sie schien Pomfrey eine große Hilfe zu sein. Vorsichtig säuberte sie die Wunde und gab Draco dann zwei Tränke. Nachdem der Blonde sie genommen hatte, bekam er wieder Farbe im ohnehin schon blassen Gesicht. Er nickte Hermine nur stumm zu und schloss erschöpft die Augen.

Hermine musterte nun gründlich Harry, immer noch in Sorge, dass er vielleicht doch verletzt war. Schließlich nahm sie ihn beruhigt in die Arme. »Ich hab mir solche Sorgen gemacht.« Sie lehnte sich zurück. »Als Ron verletzt ohne dich kam, habe ich schon das schlimmste befürchtet. Ich bin so froh, dass dir nichts passiert ist.«

Harry nickte nur stumm und sah wieder zu Dumbledore. Hermines Blick folgte Harrys. »Dumbledore sagte, wir sollten auch langsam gehen. Für uns hat er einen speziellen Portschlüssel.«

»Der Grimmauld Platz?«, fragte Harry, doch Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern.

»Er wollte nichts genaueres sagen.«

Harry nickte nur und lief schließlich zu seinen alten Mentor. »Professor?«

Dumbledore drehte sich zu ihm um und sah ihn ruhig an. »Ja, Harry?«

»Wohin gehen wir?«, fragte er direkt.

»An einen sicheren Ort, Harry« Dumbledore sah ihn ernst an. »Bitte stell jetzt keine Fragen. Ihr solltet gehen. Die Todesser und Voldemort werden die Große Halle bald erreicht haben. Dann sollte niemand mehr hier sein. Hol Hermine und Ron und auch Mister Malfoy hierher. Ich schicke euch persönlich zusammen mit Professor McGonagall weg.«

Harry wollte noch etwas sagen, doch dann nickte er nur und holte seine Freunde und Draco. Dieser war inzwischen wieder auf den Beinen, auch wenn er noch etwas benommen schien.

So standen sie nun vor Dumbledore, der gerade eine alte Keksdose hervorholte, als plötzlich die zwei Lehrer, die Wache halten sollten, in die Halle stürmten und die Tür von innen mit einigen Zaubern versiegelten.

»Sie kommen!«, rief Ground ihnen zu.

In der Halle brach Unruhe aus. Die wenigen Schüler und Lehrer, die noch da waren, traten in Gruppen zusammen und warteten unruhig darauf, dass der Portschlüssel aktiviert wurde.

Dumbledore drückte McGonagall die Dose in die Hand und eilte zu den Lehrern. »Schicken Sie sie weg, Minerva!«, erklärte er ohne sich umzudrehen.

Diese schien jedoch im Moment nicht dazu in der Lage zu sein. Alle sahen wie gebannt auf die Tür der Großen Halle, die bereits unter den Flüchen der Todesser glühte. Noch hielten die Schilde der Lehrer stand.

Doch schon im nächsten Moment barste die Tür in Tausend Stücke. Schreie wurden laut und erstickten plötzlich. Die letzten Portschlüssel hatten ihren Dienst geleistet. Nun waren nur noch Dumbledore, Ground und sie in der Halle. Den anderen Lehrer hatte die Wucht der explodierenden Tür gegen die nächste Wand geschleudert. Harry ahnte bereits, dass er das nicht überlebt hatte.

In der Tür stand Voldemort, hinter ihm hunderte von Todessern. Noch bewegte sich keiner. Eine merkwürdige Ruhe herrschte in der Halle.

»Professor Ground, Sie sollten besser zu Professor McGonagall gehen und mit den anderen den Portschlüssel benutzen.«, erklärte Dumbledore ruhig.

Ground sah ihn entsetzt an, tat dann jedoch, was man ihn sagte. Er deutete eine letzte Verbeugung an, dann trat er an Harrys Seite.

»Nun, Tom. Was auch immer du willst, du wirst es nicht bekommen!«, erklärte Dumbledore mit fester Stimme.

Voldemort grinste diabolisch. »Ich weiß gar nicht, was du hast, alter Narr. Du servierst mir Potter doch auf dem Goldtablett.«

Dumbledore straffte seine Schultern und Harry spürte in diesen Moment wieder, warum man ihn für den mächtigsten Zauberer in England hielt. Von seinem Mentor ging eine so starke magische Kraft aus, dass er Gänsehaut bekam. Auch die Todesser hinter Voldemort schienen diese zu spüren, denn sie wichen ein kleines Stück zurück. Nur Voldemort ließ sich davon nicht beeindrucken.

»Hier kommst du nicht vorbei, Tom!«, erklärte Dumbledore mit fester Stimme.

Alle sahen der Szenerie vor sich gebannt zu, nur Ground schaffte es sich davon zu lösen. »Minerva, den Portschlüssel. Aktivieren Sie ihn!«, flehte er und riss die Hauslehrerin der Gryffindors aus ihrer Starre.

»Hände auf die Keksdose! Sofort!«, befahl sie und jeder kam der Forderung sofort nach. Doch Harry konnte den Blick nicht von Dumbledore nehmen.

McGonagall begann zu zählen. »1.«

Harry trat einen Schritt vor, nahm die Hand jedoch nicht von der Dose.

»2.«

»Professor!« Harry Ruf hallte laut. Ground hielt ihn fest.

»3.«

Das letzte, was Harry sah, war wie Dumbledore einen Blick über die Schulter zu ihm warf. Und Harry war, als hörte er die Stimme seines Mentors.

_Gib nicht auf._

Dann zog es ihn fort.

»-ry? Harry!«

Harry sah auf und schaute in das besorgte Gesicht Hermines. »Alles in Ordnung? Du bist ganz blass.«

Harry nickte nur. »Ja, keine Sorge. Ich war nur in Gedanken.« Wieder war alle Aufmerksamkeit auf ihn gerichtet. Harry fühlte sich unwohl. »Ich glaube, ich brauche etwas frische Luft.«

Er erhob sich schnell und eilte aus der Halle. Sein Weg führte ihn sofort nach draußen. Es war Sonntag und viele Schüler verbrachten ihre Zeit im Freien und tobten herum.

Harry schritten führten ihn seltsamerweise ganz selbstständig zu Hagrids Hütte. Der Halbriese war gerade dabei etwas aus seinen Garten zu ernten. Als er seine Schritte hörte, blickte er auf und sah ihn erstaunt an.

»Hallo«, war das einzige was Harry herausbekam. Es war seltsam Hagrid gegenüber zu stehen. Hagrid war in ihrer Welt nicht tot. Merlin sei Dank, allerdings hatte Harry ihn schon so lange nicht mehr gesehen. Außerdem war das hier nicht _sein_ Hagrid.

Hagrids Gesicht hellte sich jedoch auf. »Ah, du bist doch der Neue. Harry Potter – ah ich meine Tayler.« Er lächelte schief und auch Harry konnte sich das Lachen nicht verkneifen.

»Du weißt über uns Bescheid?«, fragte Harry lächelnd und kletterte auf den Zaun, um dort zu sitzen.

Hagrid nickte. »Ich war dabei, als Severus euch gefunden hat. Wir haben Kräuter im verbotenen Wald gesucht. Mir ist die Ähnlichkeit zu James gleich aufgefallen, von Lily allerdings haste scheinbar nur die Augen.«

Harry lächelte. »Ja, das sagen alle.«

»Bist also wieder fit? Als wir dich gefunden haben, warst ja nicht unbedingt heile.«

Harry lächelte und nickte. »Ja, wieder topfit.« Harrys Blick schweifte über das Beet, als plötzlich etwas nasses sein Bein streifte. Harry sah runter und entdeckte Fang, Hagrids Hund.

Hagrid sah Harry sichtlich geschockt an, als er bemerkte, dass Fang bereits seine halbes Hosenbein vollgesabbert hatte. »Fang, aus!«, rief er, doch Harry winkte ab. Er sprang vom Zaun in Hagrids Garten. Mit einer kleinen Handbewegung war die Hose trocken und Harry begann Fang zu kraulen.

»Er mag dich«, stellte Hagrid fest.

Harry grinste. »Ich weiß.«

»Willste reinkommen und ne Tasse Tee trinken?«, fragte Hagrid schließlich.

Harry nickte lächelnd. »Sehr gerne, Hagrid.«

TBC…


	4. Kapitel 3

Hallo ihr lieben,

ohne viele Worte. Nach langer Zeit gehts weiter!

Viel Spaß beim Lesen

LG eure misamy

* * *

**3. Kapitel**

James Potter war bis her immer sehr zufrieden mit seinem Leben gewesen. Er hatte eine wunderbare Familie, ein tolles Zuhause und die besten Freunde, die man sich nur vorstellen konnte. Ja, es lief alles echt gut. Na ja, wenn Lily Evans ihn jetzt noch zur Abwechslung einmal keinen Korb geben würde, ja dann wäre es wirklich perfekt.

Aber das war gestern gewesen.

Gestern war er nur neugierig gewesen, warum der Fremde Junge auf der Krankenstation ihm so verdammt ähnlich sah. Gestern wollte er ihn nur unbedingt kennenlernen.

Doch das war eben _gestern _gewesen.

_Heute _musste er damit klar kommen, dass seine neuen Freunde aus einer alternativen Zukunft kamen und einer davon auch noch sein Sohn war. Er musste damit klar kommen, dass er in dieser alternativen Welt nicht mehr lebte und dass Harry sich ganz alleine gegen einen großen Schwarzmagier behaupten musste. Dass das Leben seines Sohnes bis jetzt nicht unbedingt rosig verlaufen war und er jeden, an dem ihm etwas lag, bis jetzt verloren hatte.

Ja, wäre doch nur noch gestern. Dann würde er sich davon abhalten, sich in die Krankenstation zu schleichen und das Gespräch zu belauschen, welches alles aufgeklärt hatte.

Blöd nur, dass das eben nicht ging.

James hatte den halben Vormittag damit verbracht nach Harry zu suchen, nachdem dieser überstürzt die große Halle beim Frühstück verlassen hatte. Gerade war er bei Hagrid gewesen und hatte erfahren, dass Harry vorhin bei ihm gewesen war. Allerdings wusste der freundliche Riese nicht, wo er sich jetzt aufhielt.

James seufzte und reckte sich der warmen Sonne entgegen. Der Frühling blühte wirklich auf und bei den sommerlichen Temperaturen waren überall Schüler auf dem Gelände. Wie sollte er nur unter diesen Massen Harry jemals finden?

Ihm brannten so viele Fragen auf der Seele. Ron hatte er am frühen Morgen schon gelöchert, doch er hatte auch nur vage Antworten gegeben, die kaum etwas erklärten. Von Harry erwartete James schon mehr.

Gedankenverloren schlenderte James weiter und landete schließlich vor dem Quidditchfeld. Für einen Moment überlegte er, dann entschloss er sich kurz auf seinen Besen zu schwingen und ein paar Runden zu drehen. Danach hätte er sicherlich eine neue Idee, wo er nach Harry suchen könnte.

Mit dem Besen in der Hand trat er aus der Kabine heraus aufs Feld und staunte nicht schlecht. Er war nicht der einzige gewesen, der die Idee gehabt hatte, zu fliegen.

Auf den Tribünen saßen Hermine, Ron, Lily und Remus. Sirius kam gerade von rechts auf ihn zu. »Das hat aber gedauert! Wo warst du nur so lange?«

James sah seinen besten Freund nur für einen Moment völlig verwirrt an, dann schweifte sein Blick wieder nach oben. Dort war Harry.

Er schwebte völlig still gute zweihundert Meter in der Luft und hatte die Augen geschlossen. »Was macht er da?«, fragte James.

Sirius zuckte mit den Schultern und zusammen liefen sie zu den Anderen. »Keine Ahnung, ist wohl seine Art zu entspannen. Ab und zu hält er einfach in der Luft an und macht gar nichts. Und dann fliegt er wieder. James, das musst du sehen! Er ist einfach genial! Wenn er unser neuer Sucher wird, haben wir den Pokal schon so gut wie in der Tasche.«

James sah Sirius skeptisch an. Er wusste von Ron ja bereits, dass Harry gut im Quidditch war, aber wirklich so gut? Immerhin, dafür sprach, dass Sirius eigentlich nichts so einfach beeindruckte.

Sie waren bei den Anderen angekommen und James ließ sich neben Hermine auf einen der Sitze fallen. Sirius nahm neben ihm Platz.

»Ihr wusstet die ganze Zeit, dass er hierher kommt, oder?«, fragte er missmutig.

Hermine lächelte. »Die beste Möglichkeit für Harry ist es, sich auf dem Besen zu entspannen. Es scheint alles von ihm abzuwerfen. Wir kennen das von früher. Wenn Harry seine Ruhe braucht, steigt er auf den Besen.«

James nickte. »Vorhin war er noch bei Hagrid«, erklärte er.

Hermine nickte zustimmend. »Ja, so was dachten wir uns schon. Oh-« Hermine sah wieder zu Harry. »Weiter geht's!«

James Blick schweifte ebenfalls zu Harry, der gerade seinen Besen in Bewegung setzte. Er beschleunigte ihn, nur um ihn an den Toren wieder stark abzubremsen, dann flog er höher und höher und schoss wie ein Blitz hinab Richtung Boden. Kurz bevor er aufgeprallt wäre, zog er den Besen wieder hoch und trudelte langsam aus.

Hermine neben ihm schüttelte sich. »Ich hasse es, wenn er das tut.«

»Das war genial!« James war aufgestanden und verfolgte die weiteren Manöver Harrys. Sirius hatte nicht untertrieben. Nicht nur, dass Harrys Besen unglaublich schnell und wendig war, er flog ihn auch noch perfekt, als wären sie miteinander verschmolzen.

»Sag ich doch!«, grinste Sirius und stellte sich neben ihn. »Einfach grandios!«

James nickte und drehte sich um. »Was ist das für ein Besen?«, fragte er Ron.

Dieser grinste. »Eine Sonderanfertigung. Geburtstagsgeschenk von seinem Paten«, erklärte Ron mit leichtem Andeuten auf Sirius.

James verstand und sah wieder zu Harry. Dieser wurde gerade langsamer. Hermine und Ron standen besorgt auf. »Irgendetwas stimmt nicht«, murmelte Hermine besorgt, Ron nickte zustimmend und war im nächsten Moment auf seinem Besen.

Harry griff sich in diesem Moment schmerzerfüllt an die Stirn. Er taumelte leicht und verlor kurz die Kontrolle über sein Gleichgewicht. James und Sirius griffen ebenfalls nach ihren Besen und eilten Ron hinterher.

Dieser war inzwischen bei Harry angekommen und stützte ihn, da Harry drohte vom Besen zu kippen. Er war schrecklich blass und seine Augen waren seltsam verklärt. Noch immer hielt er sich schmerzerfüllt die Stirn.

»Was hat er?«, fragte James besorgt und lenkte an die freie Seite von Harry, um ihn gegebenenfalls zu stützen. Sirius drehte unruhig Kreise um sie.

»Erst einmal muss er vom Besen runter«, erklärte Ron und steuerte beide Besen Richtung Erde. Noch bevor sie den Boden erreichten, begann sich sein Zustand wieder zu verbessern. Er hielt sich nicht mehr die Stirn und seine Augen waren wieder klar. Allerdings schien er immer noch wackelig auf den Beinen zu sein. Seine rechte Hand war immer noch in Rons Hemd verkrallt, als suche er Halt bei ihm.

Am Boden warteten bereits Hermine, Lily und Remus. Hermine eilte an Harrys linke Seite.

»Alles in Ordnung? War es etwa-?« Sie sprach den Satz nicht zu Ende, doch Harry schien zu wissen, was sie meinte. Er schüttelte energisch den Kopf und Hermine und Ron atmeten erleichtert aus.

»Was ist los?«, fragte Lily und sprach nur eine der vielen Fragen, die James auf der Seele brannten, aus.

Hermine sah sie etwas verlegen an, als wüsste sie nicht recht, was sie sagen sollte. »Ähm, nun ja, das wissen wir auch nicht so genau.« Sie wandte sich wieder an Harry. »Vielleicht sollten wir dich wieder auf die Krankenstation bringen. Eventuell bist du noch nicht ganz so fit, wie wir alle dachten. Immerhin bist du gerade mal vor ein paar Tagen aufgewacht«, erklärte sie Harry sanft.

Für einen Moment schien Harry es verneinen zu wollen, dann nickte er jedoch nur müde. Hermine nickte. »Ich denke, ein Tarnzauber wäre jetzt angebracht, sonst sind wir wieder Thema Nummer eins in Hogwarts.« Sie zog ihren Zauberstab und wedelte damit kurz herum. James hörte genau, was sie murmelte: »Ocultare!«

»Ein ziemlich starker Tarnzauber, findest du nicht, Hermine?«, fragte Lily, die ihn scheinbar auch gehört hatte.

Für einen Moment sah Hermine Lily völlig verwirrt an, dann schien es ihr auch klar zu werden. Lächelnd zuckte sie mit den Schultern. »War der erste, der mir eingefallen ist.«

Seltsamerweise glaubte James ihr das.

Wenige Minuten später waren sie auf der – Merlin sei Dank – leeren Krankenstation angekommen. Harry legte sich gerade in eines der Bette – das gleiche, in dem er die letzten Wochen gelegen hatte, wie James auffiel. Als Hermine den Tarnzauber löste, schrak Madam Pomfrey überrascht zusammen. Sie wollte ihnen gerade eine Standpauke halten, als sie den erschöpften Harry im Bett erblickte. Mit einem vielsagenden Blick und einem »Raus! Alle!« verbannte sie die Anwesenden aus der Krankenstation. Etwas ratlos standen sie nun vor der Tür und wussten nicht recht was sie machen sollten. Ron ließ sich an der geschlossenen Tür nieder und Hermine tat es ihm gleich und auch die anderen Anwesenden taten es ihnen nach und setzten sich. Für einen Moment herrschte Stille und James hoffte etwas aus der Krankenstation zu hören, doch vergebens. Dann wandte er sich an Hermine.

»Was hast du vorhin geglaubt, was es war?«, fragte er und vergaß dabei, dass wahrscheinlich niemand seinen Gedankengang nachvollziehen konnte.

Hermine zog zur Bestätigung die Augenbraue fragend in die Höhe. »Ich verstehe nicht, was du meinst.«

»Ich glaube, dass versteht gerade keiner«, fügte Lily hinzu, die neben Hermine saß. »Du solltest dich schon etwas deutlicher ausdrücken, James.«

Er nickte. »Also, du hast Harry vorhin etwas gefragt, als er vom Besen abgestiegen ist. Es wirkte so, als wüsstest du, was mit ihm los war oder du zumindest eine Ahnung hattest.«

Hermine sah James für einen Moment ernst an, dann sah sie zu Ron, der leicht nickte. Hermine nickte ebenfalls und schloss die Augen.

»Wisst ihr, Harry hat eine große Narbe auf der Stirn in Form eines Blitzes«, begann sie.

»Wirklich? Ich hab keine gesehen?«, merkte Sirius an.

Hermine nickte zustimmend. »Ja, weil erstens die Haare davor waren und sie verblasst ist. Sie ist aber da und früher hat sie Harry oft Ärger gemacht.«

»Sie hat geschmerzt, wie vorhin?«, folgerte Lily.

»Unter anderem, ja. Das ist eine Fluchnarbe von einem sehr starken, schwarzmagischen Fluch. Schon das unterscheidet sie von einer herkömmlichen Narbe.« Sie schüttelte den Kopf. »Aber das ist egal. Harry meinte ja, dass es nicht die Narbe war und sie kann es auch nicht gewesen sein«, schloss sie.

»Wieso nicht?«, fragte Sirius neugierig.

Hermine schien mit sich zu ringen. »Ist eben so«, meinte sie ausweichend.

Sie blieb ihnen eine Antwort schuldig, denn die Tür zur Krankenstation öffnete sich und Madam Pomfrey sah auf sie herab. Sie deutete auf Hermine und Ron. »Sie dürfen herein.« Dann zeigte sie auf Lily und Remus. »Und Sie holen bitte Professor McGonagall und Professor Dumbledore. Sie müssten in der großen Halle sein, über den Kamin erreiche ich sie nicht. Schicken Sie sie hierher.«

»Und was machen wir?«, fragte Sirius und zeigte auf sich und James.

Madam Pomfrey sah sie beide kurz an. »Sie halten Wache. Die Krankenstation ist heute geschlossen, nur Notfälle hereinlassen.«

Hermine und Ron waren bereits durch die Tür geschlüpft und bevor James auch nur einen Blick auf Harry erhaschen konnte, hatte Madam Pomfrey die Tür auch schon wieder geschlossen.

»Na toll«, klagte James mürrisch, »jetzt dürfen wir Wachhunde spielen.« Er sah Sirius an. »Was sagen wir eigentlich, wenn jemand auf die Krankenstation will?«, fragte er Sirius.

Der sah ihn genauso ratlos an. »Gute Frage.«

Zusammen ließen sie sich wieder auf dem Fußboden nieder. »Live am Geschehen und kriegen doch nichts mit.«

Nur wenige Minuten später, kamen Lily und Remus mit Professor Dumbledore und Professor McGonagall wieder. Während letztere eilig die Krankenstation betraten, setzten sich Lily und Remus zu James und Sirius.

»Schon was gehört?«, fragte Lily.

James schüttelte den Kopf. »Gar nichts. Wir haben schon versucht, was zu hören, aber leider ohne Erfolg.«

»Wo ist eigentlich Peter?«, fragte Remus. Alle schüttelten den Kopf. In der nächsten halben Stundesprachen sie nicht viel. Wenn geredet wurde, schlief die Konversation schnell wieder ein oder wurde nur einsilbig wiederaufgenommen. Alle hingen ihren Gedanken nach. Dann öffnete sich plötzlich die Tür zur Krankenstation. Hermine, Ron und Harry traten auf den Flur. Harry war noch immer schrecklich blass um die Nase, aber er lächelte schon wieder, als er die anderen sah.

»Was macht ihr denn hier? Sitzstreik?«, fragte er lächelnd.

Sie standen auf und Lily fragte besorgt nach Harrys Zustand. »Alles in Ordnung. Madam Pomfrey meinte, es war nur ein kleiner Rückfall. Ich soll die Woche nicht mehr auf den Besen steigen, das ist alles.«

»Also nichts mit der Narbe?«, fragte James und erhielt einen fragenden Blick von Harry dafür. »Hermine hat es uns erzählt«, fügte er deswegen schnell hinzu.

Harry schüttelte nur den Kopf und setze sich in Bewegung.

»Wo geht's hin?«, fragte Sirius.

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. »Das ist eure Schule. Zeigt mir etwas davon.«

Sirius und James Gesicht hellten sich deutlich auf. Sie traten links und rechts zu Harry und Sirius legte einen Arm um Harrys Schultern. »Harry mein Freund, wir werden dich jetzt – wie wir es mit Ron und Hermine schon vorher getan haben – in die geheimsten Geheimnisse Hogwarts einweihen. Magische Treppen und Portraits sind nicht das einzige, was Hogwarts zu bieten hat.« Er grinste breit. »Nein, Hogwarts besitzt zusätzlich noch ein ganzes System aus Geheimgängen und ähnlichen.«

Lily seufzte hörbar. »Na toll, jetzt sind sie wieder in ihrem Element.« Sie wandte sich an Hermine. »Wollen wir in die Bibliothek? Ich muss noch ein paar Sachen recherchieren.«

Hermine nickte zustimmend und gab Ron einen Kuss. »Pass auf, dass die drei keinen Unfug mit Harry anstellen«, meinte sie abschließend, ehe sie mit Lily in einem anderen Gang einbog.

Sirius schüttelte den Kopf. »Die Frau hat einfach ein falsches Bild von uns.«

»Wie das nur entstehen konnte?«, fragte Remus neckisch und alle lachten.

Sie hatten es sich auf dem Astronomieturm bequem gemacht. Remus jagte Sirius gerade quer über die Plattform, nachdem dieser über ihm eine riesige Wasserblase hatte platzen lassen.

Harry, Ron und James lehnten im Schatten an der Wand des Ganges, der wieder nach unten führte. Während Ron schon vor einer viertel Stunde weggedöst war, konnte Harry nicht die Augen von Sirius und Remus nehmen.

»So fesselnd?«, fragte James grinsend.

Harry sah ihn an und lächelte. »Es ist einfach ein ungewöhnliches Bild. Ich habe sie nie so losgelöst gesehen. Weder Sirius, noch Remus. Es ist schön, sie jetzt so zu sehen. Sie haben es verdient.«

Eine Pause entstand, in der beide stillschweigend Sirius und Remus beobachten.

»Also, was war wirklich los?«, fragte James schließlich. Er glaubte nicht, dass es _nur_ einRückfall gewesen war. Die Sache mit der Narbe ließ ihm keine Ruhe mehr, einmal abgesehen davon, dass er noch so viele Fragen hatte.

»Was meinst du?«, fragte Harry ausweichend.

James zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe und blieb stumm. Sein Blick sprach Bände. Und Harry kapitulierte.

»Du weißt eh schon mehr als alle anderen«, meinte er resignierend. »Es war meine Narbe.«

James sah ihn erstaunt an. »Also doch! Aber Hermine meinte, dass es eigentlich nicht mehr möglich sein dürfte.«

»Wie viel hat sie euch erzählt?«, fragte Harry.

James zuckte mit den Schultern. »Nicht viel. Dass sie durch einen starken Schwarzmagischen Fluch entstanden ist und dass sie dir immer wieder Probleme gemacht hat.«

Harry nickte und schob seine Haare aus der Stirn beiseite, sodass James die freigelegte Haut für einen Moment sehen konnte. »Diese Narbe ist nicht durch irgendeinen Fluch entstanden. Es war der Todesfluch, James!«, ließ Harry die Bombe platzen.

James Kinnlade klappte herunter, sprachlos sah er Harry an. Er brauchte einige Sekunden um sich zu fassen. »Aber das ist unmöglich!«, entfuhr es ihm. »Ich meine, niemand kann den Todesfluch überleben! Niemand!«

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. »Ja, weißt du, das dachten bis damals alle. Du kannst dir vorstellen, was für eine Stellung ich von da an in der Gesellschaft hatte. Ich war nicht mehr länger nur Harry Potter, der Sohn von James und Lily Potter. Ich wurde zum _Jungen-der-lebt_.«

James zog eine Augenbraue hoch und sah Harry schief an. »Wer hat sich den Spruch denn ausgedacht?«

Harry zuckte leicht grinsend mit den Schultern. »Derselbe, der wahrscheinlich mit Du-weißt-schon-wer angefangen hat.«

James zog nun auch noch die andere Augenbraue in die Höhe. »Häh?«, war alles, was er heraus bekam.

Harry lachte leise. Sein Blick glitt wieder zu Sirius und Remus, die sich immer noch quer über den Astronomieturm jagten. »Ich weiß nicht wieso, aber als Voldemort damals bei uns zur Gefahr wurde, da begann man nicht mehr seinen Namen zu sagen. Man sagte lieber Du-weißt-schon-wer. Die Menschen hatten solche Angst vor ihm, dass sie sich nicht mal trauten seinem Namen auszusprechen. Ich kam aus der Muggelwelt, hatte nie zuvor etwas von ihm gehört. Mir wurde gesagt, meine Eltern starben bei einem Autounfall, nicht dass sie ermordet worden waren. Ich sprach seinen Namen aus, weil ich ihn nicht fürchtete. Auch wenn mir das oft böse Blicken einbrachte.«

James blieb still, brauchte Zeit um das Gehörte zu verdauen. Und Harry gab ihm Zeit. Ein paar Minuten lang sagte niemand etwas und nur das Lachen von Sirius und Remus drang zu ihnen, dann fuhr Harry fort.

»Fast jedes Jahr bin ich mit Voldemort konfrontiert worden. Im ersten Jahr durch Quirrel, der von ihm besessen war. Im zweiten durch sein magisches Tagebuch und den Basilisken.«

»Wie bitte? Ein Basilisk? Du hast echt einen gesehen?«, fragte James erstaunt.

Harry grinste zerknirscht. »Ich hab einen getötet.«

Abermals kippte James Kinnlade runter. Harry lächelte gequält und zuckte etwas hilflos mit den Schultern. »Reine Selbstverteidigung.«

Harry atmete tief ein und schloss die Augen, auf seinem Gesicht bildete sich ein warmer Ausdruck. »Im dritten Jahr lernte ich Remus und Sirius kennen. Sie haben mir so viel von euch erzählt, von der Vergangenheit und eurer Schulzeit. Wie glücklich ihr wart.« Er öffnete die Augen und sah wieder zu Sirius und Remus, die sich gerade lachend in die Sonne gelegt hatten. »Ich hatte endlich eine Familie und wäre in jener Nacht nicht alles schief gegangen, wäre Sirius sicher freigesprochen worden und ich hätte nicht mehr zu den Dursleys zurückgemusst. Allerdings half es mir Sirius zu drohen.« Harry grinste, als er daran zurückdachte und James lächelte schmal, doch sein Lächeln verschwand wieder so schnell wie es gekommen war, denn Harry wurde wieder ernst.

James sah ihn einem Moment verwirrt an. »Moment? Wieso drohen und was hat das mit dem Freisprechen von Sirius zu bedeuten?«

Harry Blick verdüsterte sich. »Hermine hat dir doch von dem Geheimniswahrer erzählt, der euch verraten hat?« James nickte. »Jeder dachte ihr würdet Sirius nehmen und als ihr dann verraten wurdet, dachten alle es wäre Sirius gewesen. Er kam ohne Verhandlung nach Askaban.«

James wurde kalkweiß im Gesicht und sah entsetz zu seinem besten Freund. Harry fuhr fort. »In meinem dritten Schuljahr gelang ihm die Flucht und er kam zu mir. Erst da erfuhr ich die Wahrheit. Auch ich hatte bis dahin geglaubt, dass es Sirius war, der euch verraten hatte.«

Wieder entstand eine drückende Stille, Minuten verstrichen wortlos.

»Dann kam das vierte Jahr und das trimagische Turnier. Voldemorts Rückkehr.« Harrys Gesichtszüge wurden hart. »Ich sah das erste Mal einen Menschen sterben.« Er seufzte schwer, seine Augen waren dunkel und der Schmerz war deutlich zu sehen. »Es war meine Schuld. Sie wollten nur mich und er war im Weg. Wäre ich nicht gewesen-« Er beendete den Satz nicht, doch es war klar, was er sagen wollte. Und das erschreckte James am meisten.

»Das alles klingt schrecklich, Harry. Es tut mir so leid«, erklärte James.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. »Das schlimmste hatte ich noch nicht mal überstanden. Jahr fünf. Sirius starb um mich zu retten, weil ich so dumm war und Voldemort direkt in die Falle gegangen bin.«

James Kopf fuhr schlagartig herum. Geschockt sah er Harry an, dann ging sein Blick – genauso wie Harrys – zu Sirius, der gerade über irgendetwas, was Remus gesagt hatte lachte und mit dem Zauberstab bunte Funken in die Luft schoss.

Der Gedanke, dass Sirius tot war, war unerträglich für James. Er wüsste nicht, wie er ohne ihn durchhalten sollte. Mit Sirius verband ihn ein so starkes Band, dass er sicherlich daran zerbrechen würde.

Auch konnte er sich vorstellen, dass es Harry ebenso ergangen sein musste. Sirius bedeutete für ihn eine Familie, die er nie hatte. Die einzige, die er noch hatte. Und dann war er ihm auch noch genommen worden.

»Ich fiel in ein Loch«, fuhr Harry fort. »Mir war alles egal, einfach alles. Meine Rückkehr nach Hogwarts brachte keine Verbesserung und als Voldemort dann schließlich angriff und Dumbledore dabei umkam, dachte ich, dass es jetzt vorbei wäre.« Er seufzte schwer und bettete das Gesicht in seineHände. Wieder entstand eine unangenehme Stille. Dann sah Harry auf, sein Blick glitt Richtung Himmel. »Mit Dumbledores Tod wendete sich das Blatt im Krieg. Voldemort gewann nun endgültig an Macht und egal wo man uns hinbrachte, um mich zu verstecken, wir wurden immer wieder angegriffen und jedes Mal gab es Opfer. Der Kreis meiner Beschützer schwand. Irgendwann waren wir allein. Dann wurde ich verwundet und als nächstes bin ich hier aufgewacht.«

James nickte und schluckte schwer. Harry hatte in seinen jungen Jahren weitaus mehr erlebt, als jeder Andere hier an der Schule. Dass er nach all dem noch so _normal_ geblieben war, erstaunte James irgendwie. Doch was wusste er schon über Harry? Sie kannten sich erst seit ein paar Tagen, auch wenn Harry ihn gerade sein halbes Leben dargelegt hatte.

»Und warum hat nun deine Narbe geschmerzt?«, fragte James. Das war das, was bis jetzt am wenigsten Sinn machte. War das wie mit Phantomschmerzen oder was?

Harry nickte. »Natürlich, das kannst du nicht verstehen. Als Voldemort damals den Todesfluch auf mich angewendet hat, wurde er auf ihn zurückgeschleudert. Mum hatte ihr Leben für mich gegeben und so einen magischen Schutz über mich gelegt, weswegen der Fluch abprallte und stattdessen Voldemort traf. Er selbst starb dabei nicht, sondern wurde nur seines Körpers beraubt, seine Seele lebte weiter. Aber durch diesen Moment damals und durch die Narbe, war ich von nun an mit Voldemort verbunden. Ich konnte manchmal Dinge sehen, die er sah. Fühlte die Dinge, die er fühlte und er konnte mir so auch Dinge zeigen, die er wollte, dass ich sehe. Wie zum Beispiel die angebliche Entführung von Sirius im fünften Jahr, weswegen ich in die Falle geriet. Immer wenn dieser Verbindung entstand, schmerzte meine Narbe. Mal mehr, mal weniger.«

»Und warum meinte Hermine, dass sie nicht mehr existent wäre?«, fragte James weiter. Er hatte schon eine Ahnung, doch er war sich noch nicht sicher.

»Weil wir in einer anderen Dimension sind und Voldemort hier nicht existiert. Wir dachten die Verbindung wäre nicht so stark, dass sie selbst so etwas überbrücken kann.«

James nickte, so etwas Ähnliches hatte er sich schon gedacht. »Und? Hast du was gesehen oder so?«

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. »Nein nichts, es war wie immer, wenn er schrecklich wütend war. Dann schmerzt die Narbe immer so schrecklich, dass ich fast ohnmächtig werde.«

James nickte nur stumm. Das waren für so eine kurze Zeit eine Menge Informationen und er wusste, dass er einige Zeit brauchen würde um alles zu verdauen und richtig zu verstehen.

Da fiel ihm etwas ein.

»Eins wüsste ich gerne«, setzte James an.

Harry nickte nur stumm und James fuhr fort. »Wer war nun der Geheimniswahrer? Wer hat uns verraten?«

Harry sah ihn lange an, bevor er antwortete. »Ich weiß nicht, ob du das wirklich wissen willst, James**.** Es ist jemand, der dir sehr nahe steht. Jemand von dem du es nie erwarten würdest.« Er sah ihn fest an. »Vergiss nicht, wenn ich es dir jetzt sage, kannst du dieser Person wahrscheinlich nie wieder normal gegenüber sein. Es wird deine Sicht für immer verändern.«

James überlegte lange, bevor er antwortete. Harry hatte Recht. Es war jemand, der ihm nahe stand, dem er eigentlich sein Leben anvertrauen würde. Wenn er es erfahren würde, wäre die Freundschaft wahrscheinlich für immer zerstört. Und vielleicht würde diese Person hier niemals so handeln. Andererseits zeigte dies auch, wie sehr James sich in einem Menschen geirrt hatte. Der Gedanke, dass er dieser Person vielleicht ein Geheimnis anvertraute und sie es ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken verraten würde, würde ihn wahrscheinlich wahnsinnig machen. Wie sollte er sich nur entscheiden?

»Sag es mir!«, sagte er schließlich und Harry nickte.

»Vergiss nicht, du darfst niemandem etwas von dem, was ich dir gerade erzählt habe, erzählen. Niemanden! Und du solltest dir eine gute Ausrede einfallen lassen, wieso du den Verräter wahrscheinlich anders behandeln wirst.« James nickte und machte sich innerlich bereit.

Er selbst hatte schon einige Kandidaten auf seiner Liste, doch irgendwie schien keiner zu passen.

Harry holte tief Luft. »Es war Peter«, offenbarte er.

James Augen weiteten sich erschrocken, als ihm klar wurde, wie nah ihm sein Verräter wirklich stand. Er hatte viele Personen in Betracht gezogen, doch dass es ausgerechnet einer der Rumtreiber selbst sein würde, das hätte er nie gedacht. »Peter?«, fragte er ungläubig laut und zog somit die Aufmerksamkeit von Sirius und Remus auf sich. Ron neben ihn öffnete verschlafen die Augen und sah sich verwirrt um.

»Was'n los?«, fragte er verschlafen.

Remus und Sirius kamen zu ihnen herüber. »Redet ihr über Peter?«, fragte Sirius. »Wo ist der eigentlich? Fehlt schon den ganzen Tag.«

James sagte nichts. Der Gedanke, dass ausgerechnet Peter sie an Voldemort verraten hatte, hatte ihn zu sehr geschockt. Er bekam nicht mehr mit worüber sich die anderen in den nächsten Minuten unterhielten. Seine Gedanken kreisten nur um Peter. Er überlegte, ob ihr Peter ebenfalls fähig war, sie derart zu verraten. Etwas hinterlistig war er ja schon immer gewesene, gestand sich James ein. Das war allerdings bis jetzt immer von Vorteil für sie gewesen. Was wäre, wenn Peter aber gegen sie agierte? Er konnte sich das bei weitem nicht vorstellen, doch der Gedanke ließ ihn nicht mehr los. Eine leise Stimme in ihm erklärte, dass sein Peter sie niemals verraten würde. Der andere Peter war durch Voldemort schwach geworden und hatte vielleicht keine andere Wahl gehabt. Sein Leben oder das seiner Freunde. Doch eine lautere Stimme agierte dagegen, in dem sie erklärte, dass er lieber selbst sterben würde, als das Leben der Freunde zu gefährden. Und so war es auch. James könnte nicht mit dem Gedanken leben, dass seine Freunde wegen ihm gestorben waren, geschweige denn ermordet.

Würde ihr Peter auch so werden können, wenn es nur jemanden gab, der ihm genug Angst einflößte? Peter war nun mal schreckhaft und ließ sich leicht einschüchtern. Doch bis jetzt stand er immer unter ihrem Schutz, weswegen die meisten auch ihm, der sich eigentlich nicht wehren konnte, kein Haar krümmten.

Wäre Peter vielleicht auch hier zu solch einem scheußlichen Verrat fähig?

James Gedanken wurden jäh in seinem Gedankengang unterbrochen, als ein schriller Ton im ganzen Schloss und auf dem Gelände erklang. Von weitem sah er die unsichtbaren Schilde, die Hogwarts umgaben kurz aufleuchten, als wäre etwas dagegen geprallt.

Sein Blick glitt zu Ron und Harry, die sich alarmiert ansahen.

»Was bei Merlin ist das?«, fragte Sirius verwirrt.

Harrys Gesicht wurde düster. »Der Alarm. Jemand versucht mit schwarzer Magie in Hogwarts einzufallen.«

TBC…


End file.
